Biggs Darklighter ii, One Dark Future
by biggstrek
Summary: COMPLETE! Biggs Darklighter, Charii and Jobe return for another action packed adventure! This is mainly an AU story, yet still remains faithful to the SW universe. Go on, Read it and Review it...
1. Return To Dantooine

**Star Wars: The Adventure of Biggs Darklighter**

**One Dark Future**

_**The story so far... **_

_**Biggs Darklighter and his companions were on the run from the Empire. Desperately trying to contact the Rebel Alliance, they hoped to help in the fight against tyranny. But their journey was one of betrayal and great loss. Friends died and ships were destroyed. Even an entire planet was annihilated before their very eyes.**_

_**And yet they prevailed against the odds. Managing to overcome horrendous obstacles where others might have failed, they now continue their adventure.**_

{-O-}

**Having successfully captured the merchant ship _Rand Ecliptic_, Biggs Darklighter and his companions finally make contact with the Rebellion. They are rapidly escorted to the secret rebel base on Yavin 4 where they pass on their terrible eye witness account of the destruction of Alderaan by the dreaded Death Star. **

**Although already aware of the Death Star's existence, the Rebel leaders are shocked and saddened by the news and immediately begin formulating plans to attack the machine. Biggs learns that they are awaiting news from Princess Leia who had been despatched to intercept the blueprints for the Death Star, stolen by rebel sympathisers. Her mission is now more important than ever.**

**In the meantime, Biggs and his companions, Charii and Jobe, decide to return to Dantooine and retrieve the last of the rebel fighter craft they were unable to recover on their first impromptu mission. Given a small, but fast transport ship, the group have gathered two volunteer pilots with them and race back to the abandoned rebel base.**

**But even though their mission is a noble one, Charii has her own reason to return to Dantooine...**

{-O-}

_**Chapter 1 – Return To Dantooine**_

They accelerated through the upper atmosphere and into the cold dark void of space. The mid-sized ship curved gently as its pilot aligned them for the jump into hyperspace, taking them on a course away from the large gas giant looming overhead. The ship built up speed steadily as it pulled free of the gravity of the moon it left behind, being careful not to be drawn into the monstrous planet it orbited.

It wasn't long before the onboard computer had calculated the most efficient jump co-ordinates for their destination, and informed the pilot with a quiet, but insistent beeping. With that knowledge received, the pilot made the slight course correction needed and proceeded towards the theoretical point in space that they would make the leap from normal to hyper space.

As the ship reached the given point, the pilot pushed forward on his control levers, powering up the hyper drive and opening a hole in the fabric of space... a tiny hole, but enough to allow the ship to pass into the extra-dimensional world of hyperspace. Once there, the ship broke several laws of physics that govern its flight in normal space, allowing it to reach phenomenal speeds and cross the mind boggling gaps between the stars in a more reasonable time than would normally be allowed.

The stars streaked by, seemingly spinning about the ship in a special dance just for them. It was an awe inspiring sight, watching the universe rotate around you, the nearby stars zooming past the ship, becoming mere lines of light that you felt you could almost reach out and touch. The universe always seemed so much smaller when viewed this way. Compressed; accessible... unlike the cold reality of normal space.

And although not one of the members onboard that ship hadn't stared out in wonder on their first voyage between the stars, none now but the pilot cast a second look at the natural and unnatural sights on show outside. They had greater thoughts on their minds. Worrying thoughts of things that heralded great peril.

It had barely been a day since Biggs Darklighter had shown up at the rebel base, bringing with him the news of Alderaan's destruction at the hands of the Emperor's new toy, the Death Star. The tale he had told them was so unbelievable it just couldn't be fabricated. No-one would make up something so hideous. All the rumours of the new super weapon were true, it seemed. A planet killer. The ultimate weapon. More power combined in one, single weapon, than the rest of the star fleet combined! And in the hands of the Emperor, it would no doubt be used mercilessly. Worse still, in the hands of his minions, heaven knows what tragedy it would wrought.

But the bearer of that news had brought some hope with him as well: a small, but much appreciated collection of starships, most noticeably the merchant ship, _Rand Ecliptic_, complete with willing captain and crew! They could be put to good use in this fight against tyranny. And not forgetting several fighter craft, recovered from the abandoned base on Dantooine. Slightly damaged, but any war craft were eagerly welcomed into the fold. The rebellion needed all the firepower it could get. More so now than ever.

And so now they were returning once again to Dantooine as the _Darklighter Expedition_, or so the rebel leaders had dubbed them. They knew of at least two more craft that could be salvaged there, possibly more. But it would have to be quick. Something was in the wind and the rebel leaders had insisted they take no longer than was absolutely necessary.

Biggs sat with Charii and Jobe in the rear of the craft while one of their volunteer pilots, Kel Whestler flew the ship. He was a quiet man, but more than competent in his duties and content to sit alone at the helm. Another pilot, a female Bothan named Gyrath Hla'lyn, listened avidly as Biggs retold his adventure from Tatooine to Yavin 4. In the days since he had arrived at the secret base, he had told the story several times. But each time he reached the point where they had witnessed Alderaan's destruction, he had to pause and take a breath to compose himself. It was still too much to bare.

Charii put a hand on his leg and completed the story for him, allowing Jobe to fill in some of the details in his enthusiastic manner, much to the delight of the Bothan. Charii deliberately skipped over their journey from Bestine to Yavin. They had all agreed it was better not to mention that to anyone. Not yet. Gyrath had many questions which they politely answered, but only Jobe seemed truly interested in detailing each and every one.

Finally Kel Whestler called from the front of the ship that they were approaching Dantooine. They all straightened up in their seats in anticipation, but Charii found herself suddenly nervous. She had been the one who had insisted they fly back here for the remaining ships. It had been a convincing argument, easily justifiable under the current circumstances. And yet it was a lie; just a front for her own needs. She was deceiving her friends and worst still, the man who was slipping into her heart, Biggs Darklighter.

_Why don't I just tell them? _she thought. But too late now. The ship was re-entering normal space and within minutes they'd be back.

Whestler brought the ship down into Dantooine's atmosphere. They had detected no other craft in the vicinity and had decided it best to just rush in and do the job as soon as was possible. As the craft circled the abandoned base, Charii could see the burnt remains of her ship, the _Lady Diver_, not far from the site. Biggs and Jobe saw it too, and the former Imperial bureaucrat took a deep breath and looked away. His friend Neville had died there, along with Jand Dorric, the smuggler turned rebel recruiter who had brought them all to Dantooine in the first place.

Whestler picked a different place to land, closer to the now exposed underground hangar entrance. He brought the ship down quickly, touching down with a rough thud and shut off the engines. He and his passengers quickly disembarked, blasters at the ready. The last known Imperials to be here were all dead, as far as Biggs and the others knew, but you could never be too sure. They fanned out quickly, checking the immediate vicinity and declared it safe enough. They weren't going to be there that long, it should be okay.

Biggs, dressed in his new flight suit with his famous moustache neatly trimmed, led the group into the hangar, shining a light into the darkened corners where the sun couldn't reach. The others shone their lights as well, sweeping the entire space. It looked just as they had left it. Two craft, both Y-wings, were easily visible. Scattered about them were broken equipment and surplus supplies.

"There they are," Biggs declared. "Gyrath. Kel. You two check them out, make sure they can fly and get them prep'd. Jobe, I need you to stand guard at the entrance." Biggs wasn't technically their leader, but he had that 'quality' about him that allowed him to give orders easily. "And I want to see what else is hidden here before we go. Charii, you're with me."

Whestler and the Bothan nodded to Biggs and went to the ships. Jobe pouted a little at being given guard duty, but said nothing and went back to the hangar entrance, blaster in hand. Charii, however, lightly touched Biggs on the arm, "I have to, um, find a rest room." And she smiled shyly.

Biggs rolled his eyes, saying, "You really should have done that earlier. But okay. Make it quick."

Charii squeezed his arm and trotted off in the opposite direction. Biggs activated his hand-light and ventured deeper into the hangar. For several minutes he stumbled through the dark area, looking for anything of use. He found many boxes and crates, mostly empty or broken. As he went further, approaching the rear of the hangar, he caught sight of a recessed nook, partially obscured by more crates and containers.

He looked about for Charii, hoping she could help him move some of the pieces so he could get a better look behind. But she was still not back, so he tried to move some of the smaller ones on his own. Working his way from the edge, he managed to dislodge enough of the material so he could get a good look behind. What he saw made him smile. It was another ship!

He really needed to get to this craft. Where was Charii? What was taking her so long? He needed her.

Biggs stepped back from the blockage and worked his way back to the forward part of the hangar. Still no sign of Charii. Gyrath and Kel were busy with the two Y-wings and he could see Jobe silhouetted in the hangar entrance. _Blast it, where did she go_?

He strode purposefully towards Jobe, "Jobe, I can't find Charii. Have you seen her?" he asked.

Jobe jumped a little at the sudden sound of Biggs' voice, his skinny body spinning about, causing the mop of red curly hair on his head to bounce wildly. He quickly regained his composure to reply, "Yes, she rushed out of here moments after you went exploring. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jobe. She must have gone to the ship. I'll be right back." And he started to walk across to their transport craft.

"But, Mr. Biggs! She didn't go to the ship! She went that way," Jobe told him, pointing in the opposite direction.

Biggs thought for a moment, "Why would she... oh, okay. Jobe, I'm going to go look for her. I won't be long," Biggs told him. Jobe started to follow him, but Biggs held up a hand, "I still need you to guard the hangar, Jobe. Just don't shoot me when we get back!"

Jobe half-smiled in return, mumbling to himself as Biggs walked away, "Why do I always get the boring jobs?"

"I heard that!" Biggs shouted over his shoulder.

{-O-}

It wasn't long before Biggs found Charii. He could see her in the near distance, crouching beside the ruins of her destroyed starship, the _Lady Diver_. He paused a moment, watching her, wondering why she had returned here. She was a beautiful woman; an exotic alien creature with flowing purple hair and dark mauve skin. About the sides of her face were the dark colourations found on all the Callite people. Not many of the Callites ventured off their homeworld, he'd been told. But he was glad she had. There was something about her that called to him.

He shook himself from his reverie and coughed softly as he walked towards his companion. She turned about quickly, blaster in hand. But as soon as she realized who it was, she lowered the gun and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?" she asked.

Biggs nodded, trying not to smile. She always made him smile. "You could say that. Especially considering it was your idea to come back here for the fighters."

Charii bent her head down in shame, "I lied to you, Biggs. I'm so sorry, but I didn't think you'd agree if I told you why I really needed to come back!"

Biggs stood silently, waiting for her to continue while Charii stared at the ground, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "There was something on my ship I had to find. It's very valuable to my family... and me." She looked up at him, "I shouldn't even be telling you about this. Family secrets are very sacred to my people. Especially this one. But I guess I have no choice now."

Biggs held up his hand, "Charii, you don't have to tell me. I trust you. But," and he looked about the charred ruins of her ship, "I'm sorry to say whatever it was could not have survived."

Charii brightened as she shook her head, "But I _found _it!" she exclaimed. And held up a strange looking spherical object, about the size of her hand. "The box we kept it in was destroyed, but the heirloom itself is in perfect condition!"

"That's impossible..." Biggs said, looking at the weird object. He could see it had strange markings, along with some odd indentations and two distinct holes in one side. Most noticeably it was old. No, not old, _ancient_. It looked hundreds, if not thousands of years old. "Just what is it, Charii?"

She turned it over in her hands, looking at it curiously, "I don't know, Biggs. It's been in my family for years." She paused, wondering if she should go on, or if she'd said too much already.

Biggs waited until he realized she wasn't going to continue. "Is there more?" he prompted her.

But Charii only shook her head in reply. "I can't tell you any more, Biggs, I just can't. My mother made me swear never to tell, and her mother made her swear... all the way back to when the stranger passed _this _on," and she thrust the object into his hands without thinking.

"Charii, I'm sorry, but..." Biggs fell silent as the object 'clicked' in his hand. "O-oh. Something's happening."

Charii stepped forward and grasped the object in Biggs' hand, "I better take it back before you break it." But the object 'clicked' again... followed by a slight humming.

Suddenly the sky went black, then light again, then dark, then bright... repeating until they both threw the object onto the ground. As they did so, Biggs caught sight of three ghostly figures standing beside them. Two of them looked oddly familiar but hard to make out as they appeared blurred and transparent. But they were quickly gone again.

"Did you see that, Charii?" he asked cautiously. She nodded dumbly in return. "Has your heirloom ever done that before?"

"No. Never." She looked frightened.

Biggs bent down to pick up the ancient artifact, but Charii scooped it up before he had a chance. "No use taking chances." And she quickly slid it into a large pocket on her flight suit. "We better be getting back, before the others miss us," she said.

Giving her a look as if to say _'I wouldn't break it'_, Biggs nodded in agreement and they headed back to the abandoned rebel base.

{-O-}

It was a quiet walk back. They were both more than a little shaken by what happened, whatever it was. Flashing lights, ghostly images. If it had happened to just one or the other of them, you could dismiss it as an illusion or hallucination. But Biggs was more practical than that. In this day and age where travelling between the stars was a common activity, and a madman could destroy an entire world in the blink of an eye, a few flashing lights and blurry looking people was of small concern.

But in the back of his mind he knew _something _had happened.

In his musings, he had let Charii get ahead of him. As he quickened his pace to catch up with her, she stopped dead in her tracks. "The ship's gone," she said.

Standing beside her, Biggs realised they were in sight of the base. Indeed the ship _was_ gone. "Maybe they put it in the hangar?" But he didn't believe that even as he suggested it.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Biggs."

Walking on, he replied "Come on, let's find out what's happening."

As they approached the hangar doors it was clear that Jobe was no longer guarding the entrance. And they could hear no discernable sounds coming from within, either. No talking, no machinery and certainly no engine sounds. Where were they all?

"You don't think they left without us, do you?" asked Charii.

Biggs shook his head, "I wouldn't think so... but we better take a look." And he led them into the hangar.

What they found there shocked them both. Where the two star fighters had stood, only the shattered remains of the space craft now scattered the area. Two clear blast craters, charred and pitted, pinpointed exactly where the craft had once been. The walls of the hangar were burnt as well, clearly from the resultant fire.

The ships, destroyed. This made no sense. Biggs and Charii had only been gone half an hour at most. For one thing they would probably have heard the explosions and the fires should still have been burning.

The implications sent a cold shiver up and down Biggs' spine.

"Oh my..." murmured Charii from behind Biggs. She walked over and knelt down beside two mounds to one side of the hangar entrance. Biggs knelt beside her, reading a small, hastily etched plaque lying atop the mounds.

"_Here rest Gyrath and Kel, killed while serving the Rebel Alliance_," he read.

Charii looked at Biggs, "What's happening? How can this be?"

As he was about to answer, Biggs spotted a scrap of metal leaning against one of the mounds. Lifting it up, he saw it also had been etched. At the very top, it read "_Mr. Biggs_." Biggs smiled in reflex. A message from Jobe. He'd been calling him _Mr Biggs_ since they first met.

Charii and Biggs read it together, "_Mr. Biggs. We searched for you all day. We came back that first night and the others finished readying the ships. But they were booby trapped! Kel and Gyrath were both killed. I buried them and waited as long as I could for you. But now my food is running out and I fear you and Charii are truly dead or gone for good. I'm all alone and frightened. Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Signed Jobe Quallick_"

"Oh my stars," exclaimed Charii. Biggs put his arm about her for comfort. And not just for hers.

They sat there a few minutes, each with their own thoughts before Biggs finally spoke.

"Somehow we've lost several days... maybe more," Biggs said. "It could only have been that heirloom of yours. When I took it... those weird lights..." His voice trailed off.

Charii looked at him, "Could be... I don't know."

"Charii, you better tell me what it is," Biggs insisted.

"All right, Biggs. I guess I must," Charii agreed. She took a moment to compose herself. "As I said, it's been in my family for years. The story goes that when my grandmother was a young girl, a strange little man came to the door in the middle of the night. He said he had been looking for them for years, and had finally found them. He was battered and weak, they said. Looking like he'd been in a mighty battle. How a small little creature like that could have survived such an encounter, they couldn't tell. But apparently he had more power in him than looked possible.

"After he had recovered a little, he told them that he'd had a vision years ago. A deeply troubling vision. The fate of the universe hung in the balance of what he saw. He refused to say any more than that, instead he held out a small, decorative box. Inside, he said, was an ancient artifact of great power. And that it must be kept safe until the time was right.

" "_From mother to daughter you must pass it_," he told them." Charii paused, clearly wondering if she should continue.

"Was that all he said?" Biggs asked her.

She shook her head, "No." And she took a breath before going on, "He told us that _I_, the granddaughter she wouldn't have for many, many years, was to give this to the man she truly... loved."

Charii stopped again before looking up into Biggs' eyes. "That's you, Biggs."

Biggs took her hand in his, looking into her eyes, but said nothing, just smiled gently at her.

"For the next two generations, it was passed down until I was finally given the artifact. My mother had told me the tale as I was growing up so many times that I thought it just a childish fantasy. And when the Empire came to our world, plundering it, and I was forced to leave home, I stored the box in my ship for safe keeping.

"I'm embarrassed to say this, but I forgot I even _had_ it until I started... feeling things for you, Biggs. In fact, it wasn't until we were travelling from Bestine to Yavin that it dawned on me that I'd left it on the _Lady Diver_... and that it might very well have been destroyed along with my ship!"

Biggs interrupted her then, "You felt that way about me back then?"

Charii blushed, "Yes... I love you, Biggs Darklighter."

Biggs leant forward and kissed her gently, "And I love you, Charii." And they kissed again, this time more passionately. "Probably since the first time I laid eyes on you in that shuttle from Tatooine, though I didn't fully realize it." They held each other tightly, enjoying each other's presence.

After a while, Charii reluctantly pushed herself away from Biggs. "I've always considered that object as a symbol of my love... I never knew it had any _real_ power." She paused then said, "This doesn't really help us now, though. How are we going to get back to Yavin?"

Biggs looked at her and smiled, winking, "I have a surprise for you." And he lead her back into the hangar and the ship still hidden in the rear.

"Now I'm not sure if it works, but I think we have a good shot at making it operable with all the bits and pieces still left here."

And they set about the task of unearthing the ship and preparing their escape from Dantooine.

{-O-}


	2. Stranded!

_**Chapter 2 – Stranded!**_

It took Biggs and Charii all night and part of the next morning to make the ship whole again. The vessel turned out to be bigger than a fighter and not much smaller than Charii's old ship, the _Lady Diver_. Clearly very old and ready for the scrap heap, it must have been shoved aside and forgotten by the rebels when they moved bases. But the engines were intact and it seemed to have a sound body frame and hull plating. The comm system had been ripped out, obviously needed in another ship when the rebels had abandoned the base. They'd just have to be careful when they reached Yavin 4 and fly _very _friendly. It would have to do.

Biggs took it for a test flight, hovering it out of the hangar and circling the area several times until he was sure all the controls worked as they should. Charii looked on from the ground, watching Biggs fly the ship about. She smiled as she watched. Even test flying, he was smooth and elegant in all his manoeuvres.

Finally he touched down, satisfied that the ship was sound enough for flight. He beckoned Charii from the cockpit window and she hastily climbed aboard. She sealed the hatch behind her and made her way through the small four seater cabin and sat beside Biggs in the cockpit, strapping herself in.

Before Biggs took off, Charii asked him, "What should we call her? All ships need a name, even this old girl."

"I'm not sure," he replied, "Did you have something in mind?"

Charii looked out from the cockpit in the direction of her old ship's remains. "She's our only remaining hope, so I'd like to call her _Hope Remains_." When Biggs looked at her sideways, she replied, "Can you think of anything better?"

Biggs smiled. "No I can't. _Hope Remains _it is!" And with that he lifted off and they flew steadily higher and higher into the sky.

{-O-}

_Hope Remains _performed admirably for the first part of their journey. She was steady in the atmosphere without being particularly fast and when they eventually broke free into the vacuum of space, she was more than adequate, accelerating steadily up to sub-light speed at a reasonable rate.

Biggs flew her away from Dantooine, remembering the battle he, Charii and Jobe had fought against the Imperial Scout, _Fierce_ in this very sector only a few, but very long, days ago.

The flight computer signalled that their jump point was quickly approaching. Biggs took them on a steady course towards the co-ordinates and activated their hyperdrive. The ship leapt out of normal space and jumped into hyper speed, leaving Dantooine as a distant point far behind them

But unseen to Biggs and Charii, a small trail of particles also lingered behind them, fallen from their engines.

The ship shuddered as it sped between the stars. Biggs and Charii could feel the vibration through their flight seats and they looked at each other nervously. The stars looked ragged as they sped by. Not the long, straight lines that they were accustomed to seeing, but more like dotted lines.

The vibration increased alarmingly as they flew through hyperspace. Biggs tried to say something to Charii, but his voice was both badly distorted and drowned out by the sounds of the ship jolting and kicking about them. He pointed to a control gauge on their console, but Charii could not make out what it read. Finally Biggs grabbed the hyper drive controls and slammed them back into their off position. The ship made one more violent shudder and popped out of hyperspace.

They each took a moment to catch their breath, then Charii asked, "What happened, Biggs?"

"I guess our hyperdrive isn't as healthy as I assumed it was. Blast it, I should have checked it before we jumped!" Biggs cursed.

"Don't blame yourself, Biggs. It's a miracle this ship flies at all," Charii said.

Biggs looked at her and replied, "I think it will take a miracle to make her fly again. Look at the console. The hyper drive is overheated, probably fused. And I'll bet the only way to access it is from _outside _the ship."

"Do we have any breathing equipment?" Charii asked.

Biggs hung his head, "No. The normal emergency equipment had been removed; I guess when they scrapped the ship. Blast it!" He sat there a moment, pondering his options while Charii queried the ship's computer.

She looked up after a while and said, "It looks like we are about two light years from the nearest system. Do you think we can coax the ship to jump that far?"

"That's not too far, it's worth a try!" Biggs responded. "Lay in a course, Charii. And keep your finger's crossed!"

Charii gave him a peculiar look, "Why would I cross my fingers?" she asked then finished plotting the course.

He smiled, "Never mind. It's just for luck." With that he activated the hyper drive, "Brace yourself!" And the ship lurched forward violently... and stopped. Dead. A moment later they heard a distinctly disheartening sound. Like a death cry, but metallic and very, very final.

"That didn't sound good, Biggs," Charii observed.

"No. No, it didn't," Biggs agreed.

"Maybe I should have 'crossed my fingers' after all," Charii said quietly.

{-O-}

They spent the next couple of hours arguing with the ship's computer, ripping off access panels, jury rigging control cabling, anything they could think of to make the ship work again. But without access to the hyper drive and the necessary spare parts, it was all for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Charii. It's no good. The hyper drive is totally shot. We're stranded here. And no comms system to call for help." Biggs hung his head, clearly becoming distraught. Charii sat quietly beside him. And the _Hope Remains_ drifted silently in the void between the stars.

Not looking up, Biggs went on, "I figure we have about two months supply of oxygen. Recycled, it could probably last a year. But we have no food and only a little water. We'll starve to death well before then."

Charii asked, "Do the sub light engines still work?"

Biggs chuckled mirthlessly, "Yes, but they won't do us much good this far from a star system. It'd take us _years_ to get there."

"How many?" Charii persevered.

Biggs looked up wonderingly and did some quick calculations in his head, "I'm not sure. We couldn't run at full power. The fusion generators would only last a small time at that level. So about _twenty _years I would think. Why? What do you have in mind?"

And Charii held out the small, spherical artifact. Her family heirloom.

"We can use this!" and she looked expectantly as Biggs. She could see him puzzling out her suggestion until it finally dawned on him.

"Assuming it does what we think it does, you're suggesting we accelerate through time as the ship flies at sub light speed to that star system." He sat a moment as it really sunk in, "Charii, that's brilliant, but we'll lose that twenty years to everyone else! All our friends and family will be that much older. They'll think we're dead!" He paused a moment longer, "The rebellion will be over. Or crushed..."

Charii put her hand on his leg, "I know, Biggs. But what choice do we have? You said it yourself, we'll be dead if we just stay here. At least this way we'll survive." She paused, "Hope remains..." and smiled awkwardly.

They sat staring at each other; staring out the cockpit at the inky blackness of space; staring at the object in Charii's hands. It was a big decision. One that would affect their lives and those of their friends. Possibly even the outcome of the rebellion itself.

"All right. Let's do it," Biggs agreed and sighed heavily.

So they programmed the ship to fly toward the system nearest them. An agricultural world named Bolraan was listed there. Low population, low traffic. A world that produced farm goods for the local sector. Probably inhabited by a few farmers, mechanoids and harvesting machines.

_Twenty years_, thought Biggs. _Luke will be an old man when I see him again! _He shook himself. _Don't think about it, Darklighter._

As the ship set off on its long, slow journey, Biggs and Charii both held the object in their hands. Biggs tried to do as they had done accidentally the first time, and twist the top in a clockwise motion. It 'clicked' internally as he did so. But this time there were no flashing lights, although he did think the stars looked a little different. So he twisted the top further still, assuming it affected the rate of 'travel'. It worked. The stars blurred about them and it was obvious they were moving rapidly... in _time_.

Concentrating on the view ahead, Biggs watched as one point of light grew ever brighter and larger. Oddly enough, other stars not immediately ahead of them flared and vanished from sight. What happened to them? Why would they disappear? But the star they flew towards remained, growing and growing. In fact, it grew so large he had barely a moment in which to quickly twist the top back to its rest position. It wouldn't twist any further back. _No going back I guess_, thought Biggs. In that last moment, from the corner of his eye he saw three ghostly figures. Just like the first time. They seemed to be floating in the rear of the ship, but as quickly as before they vanished, leaving him wondering just what was going on.

The planet Bolraan hung above them, dominating their view. They'd made it. Twenty years lost, but they'd made it. To them it had taken mere moments, but the rest of the universe had aged twenty years. _I wonder what's changed_, Biggs thought.

{-O-}

Two dark figures, sitting on either side of a long ebony table in a huge hall, looked up at each other, sensing something significant had happened. Both sensitive to the Force, albeit the Dark Side, they felt the eerie magic disrupted about them; through them; _within _them. It felt as a ripple coursing through the cosmos. Almost physically tangible to their heightened senses; overpowering.

The first, a woman of middle age dressed all in black but with white, pallid skin spoke to the other, "My Master, I feel something... _odd_ has happened. Large; significant. Hmmm, _powerful_." The last word made her eyes light up greedily.

The other, a once tall, imposing figure who now relied heavily on the machine in which he sat waited a moment before replying. His voice was deep, though raspy with age and partially drowned out by the machine that supplied his life functions. "Yes, I felt it. Very powerful. And potentially useful." He paused a moment, either thinking or waiting to gain his breath, the woman could not tell. "You will investigate this disturbance and return the source of the power to me."

Standing up slowly, the woman bowed slightly to her Master. "Yes, my Master." And she turned and left, a wicked smile splitting across her gaunt face.

{-O-}

Biggs and Charii sat a moment in awe of what they'd done, until the ship started sounding an alarm. _Collision imminent! Vessel on direct course!_

Biggs quickly grabbed the controls and span the ship about just as another craft appeared before them... and another... and another! So many ships! He finally got them to a safe area, but there were so many space craft about he could barely find anywhere to go.

"Why so many ships?" Charii asked. "For a farming world, it seems awfully busy."

Biggs stared at his control panel as the computer assessed his immediate surroundings. Looking up he told Charii, "It says there are hundreds of ships here. Could even be over a thousand!" He piloted them about, looking at the closer vessels. They seemed old and in disrepair, but clearly in use. A few even seemed to be docked together in twos or threes. Very odd.

"Well, we can't get the answer here. No way to communicate with anyone. Let's head down to the surface and find out, shall we?"

And they flew down to the planet's surface, hoping they wouldn't get shot down for not obeying the local space traffic control. But no-one shot at them. In fact, there didn't seem to be much in the way of control at all. Several times Biggs had to divert his course to avoid craft flying up from the planet and others flying rapidly down. It was just chaos.

Flying across the planet's surface, they first thing they noticed was the distinct lack of farmland. Sure, there were fields and machines harvesting them, but normally these worlds are almost one hundred percent farm land. Here on Bolraan it looked like it had no more than fifty percent agriculture. Everywhere else looked to be either makeshift housing, or spaceship landing areas.

Biggs took them towards a larger 'town' and landed the _Hope Remains _on the outskirts of one of the landing areas. Not far away an open market was in progress. A good place to find some information, they thought. Even from afar, they could tell it was a dirty place, with flies and fly-like creatures buzzing about everywhere. Some of the better market stalls had awnings to protect the merchants and customers from the warmth of the midday sun, but most were in the open, exposed to the elements.

They left the _Hope _and ambled casually into the market, trying not to attract too much attention. But their flight suits stood out, and with no change of clothes available, they just had to grin and bare it until they could find some suitable replacements.

As they shopped for clothes, Biggs and Charii casually asked questions of the sellers and other buyers, trying to get a feel of what had happened in the last two decades. It didn't take long to discover that the rebellion had failed, and the Empire was still in power and even more oppressive than ever. Biggs was not surprised, but still disheartened.

They found suitable clothing, purchased it and changed quickly in the small, flimsy partitions supplied by the merchants, bundling their flight suits into a small carry pack. They admired each other in their new, drab apparel and continued on their way.

Another thing they noticed was that people were scared. Not just a little. Some were downright terrified. Any mention of the Empire made some cringe involuntarily, while others immediately stopped talking to them and rushed away. Some even got hostile and threatened to blast them if they kept asking questions!

It finally got to the point where they could gain no more intelligence. Word must have spread fast of the strangers asking questions. As they approached the merchants, they now turned their backs on the couple and pretended they didn't exist while more and more buyers gave them nasty looks and even spat at their feet.

They quickly learned to stop asking too many questions, and the merchants and customers eventually returned to their 'normal' selves. But it did Biggs and Charii little good.

"Not a very friendly place, is it Biggs?" noted Charii. "Things must have really gotten bad while we were 'away'."

Biggs was about to reply when he thought he noticed a man staring at them; a man he'd seen earlier at a different stall. _Suspicious_, he thought. But the man casually walked in another direction and Biggs had to shrug. "Yes, it's pretty bad, Charii. The Empire must have really tightened the screws in the last twenty years. I wonder what became of the Rebellion?"

Someone overheard him nearby, and turned and stared; a woman with a look of horror and distress crossing her face. You could almost see the scream building in her mouth. Biggs knew he'd made a mistake and tried to hustle Charii and himself away from the woman before it was too late. But just at that moment, the man Biggs had spotted a moment earlier stood between them and the woman and pushed them insistently towards a covered stall filled with electronic goods and various bits and pieces. Even a droid or two stood immobile beneath the awning with the highest price tags of any of the goods they'd seen so far. A sign reading _'Jaak Tiberian Bargain House'_ flapped in the wind above their heads.

"I think you good people might be interested in buying a droid from me, no?" the man, obviously Jaak Tiberian himself, muttered to them in a strange, alien accent. "I'll do you a deal, I will. A good deal... for me, safe for you, no?"

Charii waved at the man in the negative style she'd seen others doing when they weren't interested. "We can't afford a droid, nor do we want one," she stated.

But Tiberian was non-plussed. "Oh, but I must _insist_," he sneered in reply. "If one asks of the _Rebellion_," and he barely whispered the word, "one must pay top credits or, perhaps, the troopers over there will come calling for you... no?"

The threat was all too obvious. And indeed, there was a small squad of stormtroopers not far away. The armour and the officer's uniform had changed some since they'd last encountered any, but it was still very obvious to Biggs and Charii who they were.

As they stood there deciding what they could do, Jaak Tiberian made it very obvious that he was attempting to make eye contact with the Imperial Officer in charge of the stormtroopers. Biggs quickly stood in front of the sleazy merchant and tried to negotiate a cheaper price for one of the droids.

It didn't take long before they had agreed on a price. An exorbitant one for the old farm droid Biggs had pointed out, but every time he had tried to go too low, Tiberian had stepped a little to one side and looked at the squad. It was clear he couldn't win, so Biggs acquiesced and handed over his credits.

The trader looked at them a moment and said, "The credits are old, friend. They look like they were issued back during the first Emperor's time." But he took them readily enough.

"_First _Emperor?" Charii whispered to Biggs as the merchant deactivated the restraining bolt from the farm droid and quickly dusted it off. "Who do you think is Emperor now?"

But before Biggs could reply, Jaak announced, "Here he is! LK-30 he's called. But I believe he was named 'Leaky' by his last owner." And he hustled the robot towards the couple. Having got his credits, the merchant was now clearly a happy man and much more friendly. Even his voice had changed. "A pleasure doing the business with you, madam and sir," and he bowed slightly. "Come back soon and asked for Jaak Tiberian. I have good source of labour droids here. Many spare parts."

The robot lead the way from the merchant's stall. A tall droid with wide shoulders, clearly built for heavy labour, but just as clearly very old and somewhat stiff in the joints, it walked ahead of them in the direction Biggs had pointed it, towards their ship. Biggs and Charii followed in its wake as people tended to move out of its way as it slowly made its way through the marketplace.

"So we now own a droid," Charii said, amused. "And a big one, too." Biggs laughed quietly with her. She asked, "Why '_Leaky'_? That's a funny name."

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a deep, and oddly refined manner. "As Mr. Tiberian pointed out, I am designated LK-30, although my full designation is LK-30-GRG-9. I prefer my last name, George, if that is not too much trouble. Leaky is so... undignified."

"George it is then," Charii replied happily. "And we are Biggs and Charii."

George paused a moment to bow slightly to them, then continued on his way towards the ship. "A pleasure to serve you, Sir and Madam."

Biggs tapped the big droid lightly on its shoulder, causing a small shower of surface rust to drift before him. "George? We're going to go buy some provisions with the little money we have left. Can you make your own way to our ship? It's the old light grey one over there." And he pointed it out.

"Certainly, Sir" And he ambled across the market, the people moving cautiously out of his way as he swayed back and forth.

"Just how much did George cost us, Biggs?" Charii asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But we'll be ok. For now. We just need to watch ourselves in future.

Charii laughed, "_'In future'_. That's where we are all right."

"Very funny." Biggs gave her a small smirk. "Now lets get some food. I feel like I haven't eaten in years." As he said it, he raised a hand to stop Charii from replying. "And yes, I know _technically_, we _haven't_ eaten in twenty years..."

They both laughed and went in search of food.

{-O-}

As the two friends walked off hand in hand back into the centre of the market place, a small hooded figure watched on from beside a wine merchant's table. He let them go far enough in before pretending to finish the drink he was holding, and tossed a small credit token onto the table and followed after them

He trailed them from vendor to vendor, keeping a discreet distance from them at all times. His small size and unremarkable clothing made him difficult to spot and he was certain they knew nothing of his presence. Gaining confidence, he now came a little closer to them, almost within hearing distance of their quiet conversation. He listened in while he pretended to test the firmness of some local fruits on display. The chatter was bland and uninteresting. Not like before when he'd heard them drop the "R" word and that woman had almost screamed. Luckily that merchant, Jaak Tiberian and his greedy little con job had saved him from having to do something himself and blow his cover. He'd watched "Jake the Snake" operate before and knew he'd never really hand over someone to the troopers. Not when they had credits he could scam off them. But still, you could never be too sure, so he'd had a plan of his own... just in case.

Distracted a moment by the fruit seller who wanted him to buy something and not just squeeze his merchandise, he lost sight of the tall moustached man and his purple haired companion. He cursed himself for being lapse, and quickly surveyed the area... only to find the man and woman standing right behind him, looking down at him with two concealed blasters poking out from each of their respective cloaks.

"Okay, friend," said Biggs, "You've been following us for long enough. I've already been swindled once today, I'm not about to let you do it to me a second time."

The little creature looked up at Biggs, astounded that he'd been caught. He was as short as a Jawa, but bulkier and with yellow skin and sunken eyes. A race Biggs had never seen before, but there were plenty of those. "I, um. I'm impressed. Thought you had no idea I was watching you."

Biggs shrugged in the direction of Charii, "You can thank the young lady for that, she noticed you some time back. Just _how long_ have you been following us, anyway?" And Biggs waggled his pistol slightly to show he really wanted to know.

The little man ignored the gun. He'd seen all too many in his life. "Long enough to know you have _rebellion _in your heart. Am I right?"

Biggs rolled his eyes, "Now look, I'm not about to let you turn us over to the Empire. We're pretty much broke after buying that droid and this food, so it's hardly worth the threat, now is it?"

The creature held up a hand, "You misunderstand me, my friend. I don't seek your money. I was about to approach you anyway, before your lovely lady friend caught me spying on you." And he inclined his head to Charii. He was a good spy, so she must be as good an observer to have seen him. A talent.

Charii declined to bow in return, but asked, "So just what do you want from us, then?"

He looked from side to side and said, "I think we should discuss this in a more private forum. I'm not the only 'watcher' around, to be sure. Some are a little more _Imperial _than I, I'm certain. Come with me, if you will." He added, "I promise my friends don't wear white armour or grey uniforms." When he saw them hesitate he pointed in the direction of their ship, now just visible through the thinning crowds.

Biggs and Charii could see another squad of stormtroopers standing about the _Hope Remains_. He couldn't tell if they were deliberately surrounding it, or they just happened to be there. _Blast it_, thought Biggs.

"Okay, we'll come," he agreed. "But we know how to use these." And he waved his blaster again.

The little man grinned back at them and said nothing, just lead them back into the crowd. It was getting late in the afternoon and the merchants were starting to close up for the day. It made it much easier to navigate through the market, but it also made them stand out more. They quickened their pace.

Before too long they had reached the outskirts of the township proper. Larger warehouses dominated this part of town, but they seemed to be mostly inhabited by otherwise homeless people and families. Strange to see so many people living in such huge buildings. They could see tents erected inside the buildings, and seemingly temporary walls of scrap metal and plastic divided others. Everyone was trying to have their own little portion of privacy. It didn't looked like it worked well, though.

Charii couldn't restrain herself from asking the little man, "Why are their so many people here? This is a farming world... or was. What's going on?"

With fewer people in their immediate area, the creature replied, "It's the way of things everywhere, now. So many transients and refugees, even these agricultural worlds are feeling the pressure. With fewer and fewer worlds to live on, it's to be expected, I guess. But you're from off world, surely you've seen this before?"

Biggs answered for them both, "We've been... away."

"I see," he replied, but he clearly did not. And said no more until they finally reached the building he had been taking them to.

As they approached the side door, picking their way through four or five families lying on the ground nearby, they were approached by two large men, or creatures that looked vaguely like men, who made it obvious that they were not allowed entrance. But their small guide whispered something into one of their ears, or ear orifices, and they were permitted to go to the door and enter.

In the gloomy interior, with the door shut behind them, the little man turned to them and said, "Welcome to Rebel Headquarters."

{-O-}


	3. Death Star

_**Chapter 3 – Death Star**_

The dark lady had returned to one of her personal vessels, a massive Star Destroyer she used mainly as a means of transportation. As a weapon it was hardly necessary anymore, not with the other devices she had at her disposal. Or more accurately, her Master's disposal. She smirked at that thought. He was getting older and more frail every day and most of the power of the Empire was now under her control.

She walked slowly down the darkened, empty corridors. She allowed only a skeleton crew onboard, just enough to keep things running and comfortable. With all that annoying overcrowding taking place on the worlds under her dominion, it was a pleasure to escape to her own private sanctuary.

Not far ahead of her a servant woman stood quietly to one side, head bowed and distinctly nervous. She could _feel _that. It was one of her gifts. Feeling unusually generous that day with the thought of a new power to control, she decided not to punish the servant for her breach of rules. She could live for now.

As the dark lady approached the servant's position, she inclined her head, indicating the woman should follow. "What is it, Kaylaa? I'm in no mood for your games." Always good to keep them on their toes.

"My Lady Viaan, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but your son has been asking for you. Very insistently." Kaylaa brushed her hair back from her forehead where a fresh bruise was revealed.

Lady Viaan rolled her eyes, "Is that all? I should have you flogged for that. Very well, I'll go see him shortly." And she walked off down an adjoining corridor, leaving the servant behind, who was thankful she'd been spared yet another beating. However, without turning back, Viaan said, "Oh Kaylaa, one more thing. Go have yourself beaten." And she walked off, confident the servant would do as she was told.

The pallid Dark Lady Viaan soon entered her son's quarters. Typically they were messy with many toys scattered about the floor, most of which were broken. He certainly had a temper, she thought. Much like his father had.

Her son sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, in the process of destroying yet another toy. It looked like a Wookiee doll. Hairy, smelly creatures, she thought. And yet their was something about that them that made her slightly wistful. Odd. But her son obviously did not feel the same and ripped the head off the doll and then its arms and legs, tossing them aside carelessly.

She stood a moment watching her unnamed son. He was a handsome enough child; dark hair; tall for his six years and showing signs that he'd be broad shouldered, too. A fine offspring. _I can hardly wait for your naming_, she thought, _and your awakening_. He threw the remaining torso against the opposite wall, leaving a small dent in its hardened surface. And strong, too.

He finally saw his mother standing staring at him, and leapt to his feet, whooping for joy and ran to her and grabbed hold of her legs. "Ma'ma! I missed you!"

That was a problem, Viaan thought_. I must break him of that nasty neediness of his_. She'd never suffered from it, and neither should her son. She pushed him off her, using a little Force to help release his grip, and he fell backwards onto the ground. "Yes, my son. Kaylaa said you wanted me. What is it?"

Her son looked on the verge of tears after his rough tumble onto the floor, but held it in check. "Kaylaa's mean... she wouldn't tell me where we are going. Why we are _here_," meaning the Star Destroyer _Compliance_. Not his normal home.

Lady Viaan looked sternly at him, "That's because she doesn't know, child. _Think_. That's why you have a brain." She watched him looking back at her a moment, clearly not understanding her meaning. _Good looking; strong... but not very bright. Can't have everything, I suppose. Maybe the awakening will help that_, she pondered. "Mother is taking you on a trip. She doesn't even know where it is, so no-one else would, now would they?"

The boy leapt to his feet, "Is it a surprise?" he asked expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes it is. And not just for us."

(-O-)

Biggs and Charii had been left to their own devices once they had entered Rebel Headquarters. The little yellow creature had stayed long enough to introduce himself as Welba C'lay, ushered them into a small holding room, gotten their names and gone off to report to his commander. The door to the room was locked, they noticed. But he'd not taken their blasters. _I guess he trusts us that much_, thought Biggs.

The 'Headquarters' were not very impressive. From what they had seen, it looked more like a soup kitchen, supplying food and clothing to those that couldn't afford their own. Many of the rooms they'd passed by were occupied by many families just trying to survive. He'd seen precious few weapons and even less organization. Is this what the rebellion had become? Not a source of hope and salvation, but rather a source of food and shelter?

Making use of the time they had to themselves, they prepared a small meal from the provisions they had bought in the market. Consisting mainly of raw fruit and vegetables, the two ate in silence, each with their own thoughts. The food was remarkably good, even though it was twenty years since their last meal. Biggs laughed as he remembered that joke again, spraying a small amount of juice from his mouth.

"You're thinking of that joke again, aren't you?" Charii accused him.

Biggs nodded in reply and kept eating.

"You know, I just realized that most of our friends are probably dead. And that thing that Welba said about there being fewer and fewer worlds. What does it mean?" Charii asked.

Biggs swallowed his mouthful of blue fruit and put the remaining half of the peach-like morsel down, suddenly losing his appetite. "I don't know, Charii. But whatever it is, it's not good. You saw the looks on the people's faces here. They're terrified of the Empire. A lot worse than back in our day. It's sickening to think things could get _worse_."

At that moment, Welba returned to the room, followed my an old, balding man with a distinct scar running across his face. As Welba approached them, the man stood back at the entrance, stopping short as he looked at the two seated visitors. He had an unreadable expression of his face, but it gave Charii a strange feeling. As if he didn't trust them, or that he was accusing them of something without even saying a word.

Welba introduced them to the man, "This is Commander Q, leader of our cell here on Bolraan and the surrounding worlds in this sector. Commander, these are the two I found in the market. The lady was adept enough to spot me, Sir, and the gentleman even caught me before I noticed. They're good. I think they may be useful to us."

Charii stood and greeted the Commander, pushing aside her reservations. "Commander Q. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind, I have a number of questions to ask you. We've been away for some time and - "

But the Commander interrupted her, "Where did you go?"

Charii looked at him oddly, then looked to Biggs, "We didn't go anywhere, Commander," she replied, turning back to him. "We've been here since Welba brought us. He even locked the door. And as you can see, we've been eating - "

But he interrupted her again, and the next few words he spoke sent an icy chill up and down Biggs' and Charii's spines. "I mean _twenty years ago_. Where did you go?"

Biggs stood up as Charii and he looked more intently at the Commander. "It couldn't be," he said. But if he looked hard enough, imagining the hair thicker and a brighter shade of red, dismissed the slightly disfigured face and heavier build, he looked like an older version of...

"JOBE!" cried Charii. And she rushed forward and grabbed him, kissing his cheek. "I don't believe it!"

Biggs came forward and embraced Jobe as well, "It's great to see you again, Jobe!"

But Commander Q - or Jobe - wasn't quite as welcoming as they might have expected, although he did mellow out a little after the greeting. "Yes, it's me. But you didn't answer my question. Just what happened to you two?"

And so Biggs and Charii explained their disappearance all those years ago; how they'd found his message; the ship they'd salvaged and its failure in hyperspace; and their desperate use of the strange artifact from Charii's family that allowed them to reach Bolraan.

"And all this time, I thought you two had run off. But it explains why you look so... young." He paused a moment and continued. "When I got back to the rebel base, I was so mad at you two. I actually hoped you were dead. I couldn't live with the idea you had left me and fled the Alliance. But here you are," and he smiled for the first time, "You didn't run away after all." And he embraced them both again, this time as eagerly as they had earlier embraced him.

"Oh, Mr. Biggs!" he said, becoming that young man from two decades ago, even if only briefly, "so much has happened since you vanished..."

Sitting quietly in a corner of the room, Welba C'lay smiled quietly to himself. In all the years he had know Commander Q ,or 'Jobe' as he just found out, he'd never seen him smile. Not unless he was launching a thermal grenade at some stormtroopers, or slitting an officer's throat. This was a side he'd never witnessed before. A human side. He watched on as the three reacquainted themselves, wondering to himself how this might affect their plans. And that object...

Jobe finally asked, as if on the same wavelength as Welba, "What of this object that saved you? It sounds like something we could use in our efforts."

Looking briefly at Welba, Biggs answered Jobe. "It was destroyed, I'm afraid," he lied. There was something he didn't trust about Welba. He decided he'd tell Jobe in private, later.

"Hmm, a pity," Jobe accepted, disappointed. "So you really don't know what's happened since you left?" he asked. The two shook their heads and so he sat them down and drew a deep breath. "Well, when I returned to the rebel base on Yavin 4, I spent over a day trying to explain what I thought had happened. The leaders were not happy, I can tell you! Losing four good pilots just before the big battle... but you don't know about that, do you? Let me explain. Princess Leia finally made it back. She'd been captured when she was retrieving the plans to the first Death Star. In fact, she was being held _on_ it when it destroyed Alderaan! I know you remember that."

Biggs nodded, a sad look on his face at the memory of Alderaan's destruction, but he said nothing, not wanting to interrupt. Charii held his hand and Jobe continued.

"I won't go into the details, but she escaped with the help of a Corellian smuggler, his Wookiee co-pilot and this guy named Luke Skywanderer, or something. I never met him. He was just a kid, anyway. They managed to bring the plans with them, which was fortunate, as they also brought the Death Star after them!"

Unable to help himself, Biggs asked, "That wouldn't be Luke Sky_walker_, would it?" Jobe nodded, realizing his mistake. "Is he here? What happened to him?" Biggs asked excitedly.

Jobe looked at Biggs sadly, "I'm sorry, Biggs. That was that friend of yours from Tatooine, wasn't it? I never made the connection before now." He paused before giving Biggs the news, "He's dead, I'm afraid. Along with that smuggler, the Wookiee and everyone else that attacked the first Death Star." When Biggs just looked down at his feet, with Charii holding him for comfort, Jobe felt he should go on regardless. "They had a plan, I'm told. Someone discovered a major flaw in the design of that machine, and even as it approached the base, they attacked. If I'd been more experienced back then, I probably would have been attacking it along with them. But I was assigned maintenance duty instead. Connecting fuel hoses to the fighter craft and cleaning up spillages. That kind of thing. I guess they didn't trust me with a ship after I lost you on Dantooine. It took a long time before I managed to regain that trust."

He stopped his line of thought, realizing he was indulging in his own story, rather than bringing Biggs and Charii up to date. "The plan failed, unfortunately. Even though that friend of yours almost did it, so the story goes. But he was shot down by Darth Vader himself as he was targeting the vulnerable point of that Death Star. So close, apparently. But it wasn't to be. Vader vaporised him and then took out the Corellian and his ship. The Death Star survived the attack and it was just a matter of time before all the rebel ships were destroyed, even the disabled craft that were limping away from the battle.

"And then the Death Star cleared Yavin and targeted the fourth moon. It was pandemonium in the base, I can tell you. People were rushing to the ships, trying to escape. I was lucky enough to be in the hangar doing my best to clean up after the fighters had departed, when a sea of people came charging down. In the chaos, I was pushed aboard one of the transport ships. Others weren't so fortunate. It was ugly. But I did manage to see Princess Leia one last time. I remember that part clearly. She was beautiful, but oh so sad. She was surrounded by personal guards and ushered into the ship docked next to mine. She was crying and distraught, but I saw her beckoning more and more people into her craft, not letting the guards close the doors until it was totally full.

"Both ships took off simultaneously, along with any other craft that were fit to fly. Not all of them made it. The Death Star didn't hesitate for long and pulverized the base and the entire moon in seconds. The ship I was in barely made it. We took several blows from the moon's debris." He looked at Biggs, "I guess our pilot wasn't as good as you. But he did manage to get us out of their, for which I'm grateful. Some of the other ships weren't so lucky, but enough of us survived." Jobe looked at Charii and Biggs, "I don't think the Princess' ship made it. We've never seen or heard from her since. I know that at least one ship was captured after the escape, but I could never find out any details. It was a dark day for the rebellion."

Jobe continued on, rushing through the next twenty years as best he could. The Empire flourished, becoming more and more oppressive with each year. It built more Death Stars, under the guidance of the Grand Moff Tarkin, with better shielding on the surface, impervious to external assault. Whenever a planet would be suspected of harbouring a rebel base or too many sympathisers, a Death Star was despatched and the planet was summarily destroyed.

Even so, the Rebel Alliance managed to gather together another collection of star fighters and heavy ships, and attempted to destroy the facility that built the Death Stars. It failed, just like the first attack. And the retribution of Tarkin and the Emperor was brutal. So many worlds were destroyed in such a short space of time. People became terrified of even mentioning the Rebel Alliance from that time on, afraid that their world would be next to be annihilated.

"But things got even worse when the Emperor was killed," Jobe stated. "Darth Vader is said to have turned on him, slaying him in a lengthy battle that almost cost him his own life. If only it had... But the rumours are that he had assistance of some sort. An unexpected ally. And this new partner of his was meant to have the same dark powers that Vader and the Emperor possessed. I've heard stories of the 'Force'; that it isn't just an expression we use, that it really exists." Jobe looked at them. "I know it sounds crazy, but it makes _sense_." The others nodded in agreement.

He continued, "With Vader in power, the yoke the Empire had on us got tighter and tighter. More worlds perished. People took to living in ships, rather than risk being caught on a planet when one of the Death Star Fleet might arrive. It was almost impossible to build any resistance. The rebellion didn't die, but it took a heavy blow and has never been the same since. It had to get smarter, but smaller, keeping its resistance in small pockets, rather than having bases that could be easily attacked like that on Yavin 4."

Jobe took a breath before continuing. "For the most part, the Rebel Alliance is now a loose collection of small cells, like this one. With just enough people to make a difference, but not enough to attract too much attention from the Empire. As you may have seen, we mainly look after the local populace as best we can, because the Empire surely won't do it. We occasionally do small military actions against minor targets, but with the very real threat of the Death Star Fleet, we daren't do much more."

He looked at the two sitting watching him, "But you've come back at an interesting time. Fortuitous, you might say. Right now we are planning our first action in months, right here on this planet. It's part of a larger plan we've been working on for the last two years." He leant forward, staring into their eyes, almost pleading, "Will you help us? The men I have under me are good, but we are few and it's almost impossible to recruit anyone without risking detection. We need you. Please, say yes."

Biggs and Charii didn't have to look at each other to confirm, they both just nodded and stood up as Jobe did, grasping hands and smiling grimly. "Just tell us what you want us so do, Jobe. I mean, _Commander Quallick_."

Jobe smiled back, "Very well, Charii and _Mr. Darklighter_. You'll be a welcome addition." He paused and added, "But I prefer _Commander Q_." Looking over at Welba watching quietly from his corner, he ordered, "Find them some quarters and introduce them to the rest of the men."

Welba stood, saluted briefly and led them from the room, not uttering a word. His thoughts, however, were tumbling over each other.

(-O-)


	4. Bolraan's Demise

_**Chapter 4 – Bolraan's Demise**_

Little more than a week later, Biggs Darklighter, Charii, Welba C'lay and a human female named Olinda Macett were flying over the ground in a small land speeder in the middle of the night. They had 'secured' the transport from a local depot and were using it to stealthily travel across the vast fields of crops outside the city of Corlesh where they had left their ship, the _Hope Remains_, recently repaired with a new hyperdrive and comm system installed.

It was a clear night, with Bolraan's small, potato shaped moon just rising above the silhouetted horizon. The mission Jobe had given them was simple enough: cripple the Imperial Communications relay station located outside the town. They'd been supplied with more than enough ordinance to do the job and Olinda was said to be an ex-Imperial with much experience in the field. She also had the unenviable job of holding the munitions as they sped through the darkness.

"How are you holding out back there, Olinda?" Biggs asked from behind the controls of the 'speeder. He had to almost shout for her to hear him over the sound of rushing wind.

"Acceptable," came the reply.

Charii, sitting beside Biggs in the front of the craft spoke quietly to Biggs, "Chatty, isn't she?"

Ignoring Charii's comment, he replied to Macett, "I'm sorry for the sudden course changes. But it's either that or crash." Several times Biggs had been forced to swerve wildly to avoid obstacles in his path. There were no trees here on Bolraan, they would take up too much valuable farming land, but he was amazed to find many idle or broken farming machines sitting darkly in the fields. Even a droid or two had popped up ahead of them unexpectedly. On one occasion Biggs had clipped one of the droids, sending it spinning into the darkness. His comment at the time was, "I never realized George's old job was so dangerous!"

George was back with the ship, acting as a makeshift guard while the 'breathing' creatures went on their mission. After Biggs and Charii had finished their reunion with Jobe, they had eventually returned to the _Hope _to find George standing quietly outside its hatchway. He had told them the stormtroopers that had been milling around the ship had questioned him about the ownership of the vessel, but he simply stood quietly and said nothing. The troopers had then apparently attempted to move him, but his size and weight made it impossible for humans to do so, and they had moved on. George had said, "I didn't feel obliged to co-operate. They are not my masters. _You _are, Sir and Madam. And besides, the _white-clads _often used us droids for target practice. I had no desire to assist them." And so George was again employed to guard the ship, standing firmly before its main hatch, silent and foreboding, while the humans went off on their mission. George tended to call all organic life 'humans,' regardless of species.

Biggs steered the 'speeder around another obstacle, and brought the craft to a halt. In the distance he could see the lights of the facility they were seeking. It wasn't as large as he would have expected, but the details had been sketchy and so he assumed Jobe knew what he was doing. Welba, sitting in the rear with Macett, jumped out into the field.

"This is it?" asked Biggs. The little yellow creature, barely visible in his dark clothing, nodded in reply.

"Yes, I scoped it out myself just three days ago. There are a few guards that patrol the area, so keep an eye open for them."

Charii pulled out a pair of macro-binoculars and started surveying the area. "I can't see anyone," she commented after several minutes of scanning. By this time, Olinda Macett had managed to pass the ordinance over to Welba and disembarked where they then shared the load between them.

Welba C'lay shouldered his load, repositioning it so it was more comfortable. "Macett and I will plant these bombs. Circle the area in the 'speeder and see if you can find the guards. Distract them if you can. We'll meet you back here when we're done." And he and the quiet woman headed off towards the facility.

When they were out of earshot, Charii commented to Biggs, "Isn't it a little odd that we have to _find _the guards? I would think it better if we snuck in and out undetected. At least until the bombs go off."

Biggs, looking intently at the facility, replied, "Yes, I agree. Charii, this doesn't even look like a relay station." He took the macros from her and surveyed it closely. "I've lived on a desert world most of my life, but I'd swear this was more like a food processing plant. I can even see a couple of those huge harvester machines parked outside." He gave the macros back to her and ushered her back to the 'speeder. "But we have to assume they know better than us. Let's see if we can find those missing guards."

He took the 'speeder in a slow arc around the perimeter of the facility. Charii looked for the guards while Biggs steered them about the ever present discarded or idle farming equipment. They were almost directly on the opposite side of the station when they finally found a guard. He sat in a 'speeder much like the one Biggs was flying, but with his lights on and his feet on the control panel. He looked to be reading some sort of electronic news pad.

"Do you see him, Biggs?" asked Charii.

"How could I miss him," Biggs replied. He thought a moment, "Let's see if there are any others before we _disturb _him, shall we? I have a funny feeling we won't," and he silently guided the darkened 'speeder well clear of the uninterested guard.

They were almost back around to the rendezvous point, having found no other guards but with ever growing suspicions, when all of a sudden a bright flash appeared on the horizon, followed closely by a loud boom. Biggs brought the 'speed to a halt and was about to comment to Charii when another explosion filled the night sky, this one closer and much louder. It was quickly followed by another and another; some distant, some nearby. And finally the facility they had been circling exploded dramatically before them. It was a huge detonation, blindingly bright, sending debris and even soil and rocks flying high over head, only to shower back down onto the ground with deadening thuds.

Biggs opened the throttle on the 'speeder and charged full speed to the pick-up point. He was mad; furious. This wasn't part of the plan and he wanted to know why he hadn't been told. He found Welba waiting for them beside the old farming machine, Olinda Macett beside him. He drove straight at them at full speed and pulled up just in time. Welba flinched a little, but Macett stood firmly, unmoving.

"This is madness, Welba!" Biggs shouted from the 'speeder. "How many of these 'facilities' have you destroyed tonight? We were only meant to take out this one. You can't afford to do more than that. Don't you know what this means?"

The yellow creature grinned back at Biggs, "Oh, I know full well what this means. And it was always the plan. I had a hell of a time persuading Commander Q not to tell you, I must say. But I couldn't let him divulge our true plan. In fact, after I saw you with him I wish I hadn't brought you to him. He needs to be strong. Ruthless. The rebellion needs a leader like him, not that 'Jobe' character you brought out in him."

Biggs tried to work out what was going on, "But why, Welba? You know this will attract a Death Star! There's probably one on its way now! You've just condemned the entire planet to death!"

Welba bared his teeth slightly as he replied, growing tired of answering to this annoying _human_. "I very much hope a Death Star _is_ on its way. _That _was the plan. You see, Darklighter, the Death Stars have no base, and no-one ever knows just where one will show up... especially when you _want _one to turn up. Unless, of course, it's coming to destroy a rebel infested world."

"You intend attacking it?" Biggs asked incredulously. "But Jobe said they were impervious now. How do you expect to destroy it?"

Welba C'lay's teeth were bared even more now, little points gleaming in the night. He'd had more than enough of this conversation. "We have no intention of destroying it. We are going to _capture _it." And he pulled his blaster out from behind him and pointed it menacingly at Biggs. "Now I suggest you get out of that 'speeder. I'd hate to waste time dragging your lifeless corpse from the front seat. Now _move_!"

But suddenly Welba was blinded by the 'speeder's lights when Charii quickly switched them on. The little creature fired at the speeder instantly, but his aim was off, being momentarily disoriented by the light. The blast took out the right light and a second smashed through the windshield, but Biggs powered the 'speeder forward towards the two. This time Macett moved, diving for cover by the farming machine, but Welba took a glancing blow from the 'speeder and went down, his body making a dull thud as the quick craft glided over him, pushing him prone to the ground.

Biggs sped off, leaving Welba and Macett where they lay. Blaster shots came close from behind, but Biggs manoeuvred away so the farming machine was between them and Welba. The shots ceased.

"That was quick thinking, Charii," commended Biggs as they flew back towards Corlesh.

"I'm just glad it worked. I was afraid I'd hit the windshield wipers instead!" Charii replied.

But Biggs didn't laugh. He was still furious with Jobe and Welba. And more than a little afraid they may not make it back to the ship in time. The trip to the facility had taken over three hours, and Biggs had been going fast. He'd have to do better on the return trip. If the attacks Jobe and Welba had planned were as extensive as he suspected, a Death Star wouldn't be far away.

He set the craft on full power and rushed back towards Corlesh, peering intently into the darkness before him, praying his reflexes would save them from any collisions en route.

(-O-)

Lady Viaan happened to be on the bridge of her Star Destroyer _Compliance_ when the first reports came in from Bolraan. Many Imperial assets had been attacked, the reports were saying. Planet wide. The first significant rebel act in over three years.

It couldn't be coincidence. Of all the things she'd learned in her long, dark life was that there were no coincidences. The Force played a part in everything. It really did bind the galaxy together, in more ways than even the extinct Jedi had known. And she trusted her instincts implicitly. This had something to do with the power she and her Master had felt. Finally.

She demanded a report of Bolraan from one of the bridge crew on hand. He reported back quickly that Bolraan was an agricultural world of little military importance and that the facilities the rebels had hit were mainly food processing plants, storage silos, packing plants and the like. He continued on, detailing its location and the current governor, population, etc until she cut him off mid sentence.

"Despatch Death Star _Omega _to Bolraan immediately, I believe it is the nearest of the fleet to that world. Inform them to wait for my arrival before _cleansing _the system. I want to personally inspect this sudden insurrection. And relay a message to Coruscant, informing Emperor Vader I am on my way to investigate."

"Yes, Ma'am. _Omega _is already en route as per standing Imperial orders to suppress rebel uprisings, but I will update their orders and relay your message," the bridge officer informed her.

Viaan did not bother replying, but stared out the main view port at the stars ahead. She had been randomly flying about the galaxy for the last two weeks, relying on her instincts to find the source of the immense power she had felt. She was beginning to wonder if she had been wasting her time, but finally she had a lead. And it pleased her immensely.

As she turned to leave the bridge, she stopped by the bridge officer she had been speaking to, looking him up and down. "What is your name?" she asked as she appraised his body, lingering her gaze on his broad shoulders.

"Flight Officer Jencil, Ma'am," he replied, a nervous trace to his voice.

"How very nice," said Viaan, not referring to his name. "Report to my quarters when you have finished here. I wish to... debrief you. Personally." And she turned and left.

The other officers avoided any comments after she had left. Lady Viaan had taken other officers for 'debriefing' in the past and it was something you did not joke about for fear of her vicious retribution. Or worse still: you might be next.

(-O-)

Speeding through the night, Biggs could finally see the city lights ahead in the distance. It was a cold night on Bolraan, but he was sweating profusely. His eyes were bloodshot and his nerves were on edge. Beside him, Charii was little better. She too was staring ahead intently, watching for any objects Biggs might miss in their flight of terror. At first he had seen them all, and quickly avoided them, but as he got tired and the strain increased, she had been forced to shout several times to inform him of a rapidly upcoming danger.

Bolraan's small, misshapen moon had finally reached its zenith and provided a little more light for them to navigate by. It helped, but not much. However, with the city now visible, they knew the ship wasn't far away and Biggs backed off on the throttle and took a moment to relax. He had managed to cut the journey down to less than two hours. A remarkable feat.

Now that they didn't need to stress over the view ahead of them as much, Charii closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She took a moment to stretch her weary muscles and rub the strain from her eyes. "Do you really think they can capture a Death Star, Biggs?" she asked, opening her eyes again and looking up into the sky.

"I really don't know," he replied. "But let's not wait around to find out." He paused a moment, then continued. "Jobe really must be insane. What if he fails? All the people on this world will die! How could he even consider it?"

Charii kept staring at the sky, watching the moon revolve slowly as it drifted across the black sky. As she watched, a small bulge appeared along its distorted crescent shape, growing slowly in size.

"Biggs... I think we have to go. Now."

Biggs spared a moment to glance at her, startled by her strange, frightened tone. He followed her eyes skyward, but couldn't risk a longer look and turned back to the task of piloting the speeder. "What is it?" he asked, but sure he knew what the answer would be.

"It's here," she replied softly. "Coming from behind the moon. Oh my stars, we're too late..." The way she said it sent a chill up Biggs' spine. The tone of defeat. A Death Star had arrived.

Instantly, Biggs powered the speeder on at full speed. "It's never too late, Charii. Hold on!" The speeder almost screamed as Biggs pushed it beyond its safety limits. Dark objects flew by dangerously close, some scraping the sides of the craft. Charii shook herself and again took up her task of look-out.

Second after second; minute after minute, Charii alerted Biggs of more and more objects in the night. But finally, when she had barely opened her mouth to tell him, a rusted old droid hulk came smashing into the windscreen, snapped cleaning in two by the force of the speeder's momentum.

The speeder listed to one side, scraping the ground as the droid's sudden weight and impact threw the craft's balance off. Internal gyros spinning, and Biggs' uncanny skills were the only things that stopped the speeder from flipping and crashing there and then. Even so, it planed sideways for a hundred metres, out of control, before hitting another farm mechanoid, and collapsed onto the ground in a cloud of grain, dirt and metal.

The two occupants pulled each other out of the now dead craft, shaken slightly by the sudden halt. They checked themselves for injuries, but neither had been seriously wounded. Just bruised and disheartened.

"I guess that's it," Charii stated, defeat slipping back into her voice. "We can't get to the ship on foot in time."

But Biggs took her hand and lead her on, "I'm sure the ship's just ahead. Come on, there's still time!" And he ran on, almost dragging her behind.

Moments later they both rejoiced as the _Hope_ _Remains_ came into view. They'd made it!

Out of breath, the two ran full speed to the ship's entrance, almost bowling George over who was standing silent guard before the hatch. "George! Quickly, get inside. We have to go!" Biggs yelled.

"I can't do anything quickly, Sir," he replied, but turned about, opened the hatchway and walked into the ship as rapidly as the old droid could manage. The two humans slid past him and breathlessly made their way to the cockpit. Skipping many of the start-up and warm-up procedures, the two had the ship almost ready to fly within a minute of sitting in their seats.

Biggs fired the engines and started to lift off the _Hope_. He quickly asked Charii, "Can you see that Death Star? I want to steer as far away from it as possible."

As the ship gained altitude, Charii consulted her instruments, looking for the location of the Death Star on the scanner. But it didn't register. In fact, most of the instruments were useless. "I think they're jamming us," she said. Charii then scanned the view from the cockpit window, trying to locate the massive station visually. "Yes, there it is!" she exclaimed excitedly. It was now past the moon and was beginning to eclipse the little planetoid in the night sky. Worse still, she saw the huge circular depression on its surface was lit with a green glow as the main weapon began to charge. "It's firing!" she yelled.

"We'll get caught in the blast for sure!" Biggs replied. "I can't get us up quick enough... I'm so sorry, Charii."

But it was Charii's turn to be optimistic. "Don't you give up on me now, Biggs Darklighter," she said. "This is the _Hope Remains_, remember. You just keep flying, I have to get something." She span about and shouted into the rear of the ship, "George! Come here quickly!"

Biggs did as he was told, and flew the _Hope_ higher and higher into the sky. George also obeyed, answering, "As fast as I am able, Ma'am. How may I assist?" But Charii simply tapped the droid's chest with three precise taps, and it popped open, revealing a small, recently modified containment unit. Charii reached in and extracted her small, spherical heirloom she had stored there, packed and padded tightly with small bags of seeds.

"Thank you, George. You're a darling. Go back and strap yourself in." The droid did as he was bidden, and Charii turned back to Biggs. "This is our hope now." And she twisted the top.

But nothing happened. No flashing lights, not weird figures. Nothing.

"Err, Charii. Now would be a good time," Biggs said, trying not to sound too nervous. The Death Star's green glow reached a blinding level. It was about to fire.

"I don't understand!" Charii screamed. "What am I doing wrong?!"

Biggs reached over and laid a hand on hers to reassure her, and to feel her warmth one last time, "Charii, it's probably broken. It was a good idea, but-" Then suddenly everything went dark. The object 'snapped' once again, and the air went cold.

The Death Star fired, its green tunnelling laser stabbing into Bolraan's surface, just as its predecessor's had burrowed into Alderaan. A hundred or more small starships, caught unawares in orbit, and in between the station and the planet, were vaporized in an instant. Their occupants were thankfully unaware of any danger, and perished as quickly. Many other ships headed away in random, panic induced directions. At the point where the laser penetrated Bolraan, a huge expanding circle of fire rocketed outwards, igniting fields, towns, droids and people in a massive conflagration. The laser went deep, making its way to the core and vaporising it, fracturing the planet with the massive detonation of its pent up energies. The entire planet then burst asunder, even more violently than Alderaan had twenty years earlier. This time, there were only small chunks of the planet remaining, flying outwards from the centre of the explosion, and a massive fireball expanding and flaring in the night. Imperial efficiency at work

From within the time bubble, Biggs and Charii watched in horror, as the Empire annihilated another world and its people. Protected from the energies released, and the small solid remnants of Bolraan hurtling out, they sat silently as the planet died quickly. Charii had not rotated the device far, so the time change was minimal, but enough to protect them from the disaster.

In the rear of the ship, three glowing figures appeared. The droid, secured in his dedicated dock, looked them up and down, scanning them, but was unable to determine what they were. Charii glanced back from the cockpit at the scene, but said nothing, just gave George a half smile to reassure him.

As the cloud of debris fled away, thinning out, and the fiery expanse died, the two humans stared silently into the darkening emptiness of space. The ships not caught in the explosion had now fled the scene, and only the Death Star was visible in the distance. It hung there like a grey ball, its circular weapon looking like a fading, dull green eye. It seemed to be almost winking at them; mocking them.

Finally, Biggs spoke. "Jobe has failed. And it cost him his life, and that of this innocent world. What madness!" Charii could only sob in reply, as tears ran down her face. They held hands and just stared at the Death Star as it sat motionless before them. How could anything compete against such a mindless act? He wondered who was worse, the Empire of the new Rebellion.

Then suddenly another ship appeared near the station. Biggs recognized it instantly. A distinct triangular shape, although dwarfed by the Death Star, was huge in comparison to their own ship. A Star Destroyer. As he watched, he realised it had changed course from the station towards... them! It grew and grew in size, approaching them far too quickly for Biggs' liking.

He then realised Charii's heirloom was still operating, and twisted it 'off' just as something astonishing happened. The Death Star fired on the Star Destroyer! Amazed, he watched on as the Death Star fired small, inaccurate volleys at the dart-like Star Destroyer. Shot after shot lanced out towards the large ship, until finally one clipped the underside of the vessel. It billowed a curtain of black smoke, blotting out the surrounding stars, as something burned inside. Even better, the Star Destroyer changed course and headed away from the _Hope_ _Remains_.

Biggs piloted the _Hope_ in the opposite direction, but not before noticing the big ship leap into hyperspace as another volley from the Death Star crossed its bow. Biggs flew on, wondering what was happening, when suddenly a voice came over the comm system - a familiar voice.

"This is Commander Q aboard the Rebel Death Star _Omega_. Hailing Biggs Darklighter on the _Hope Remains_. Come in, Mr. Darklighter."

Charii and Biggs stared at one another in silence. He'd done it. He'd actually done it. Captured a Death Star! Charii finally motioned Biggs to answer. He reluctantly flipped the comm switched and said, "Congratulations, Commander." But his voice betrayed his feelings, and Jobe noticed all too well.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. We couldn't risk you knowing, just in case. Welba insisted on secrecy." Biggs did not answer, and the silence was damning. Jobe finally added, "I don't suppose I can talk to Welba, can I?"

Biggs replied coldly, "Only if you can talk to the dead. We left him on Bolraan." Charii sat silently beside him, staring at her hands.

"Oh, I see," came Jobe's response. "Sacrifices have to be made in times of war. He'll be missed."

No longer able to contain himself, Biggs replied loudly, "How could you do this, Jobe? An entire world was destroyed. All those people. Millions lost, just so you could have a chance... a small chance, of capturing that station."

"But we _did_ it, didn't we?!" protested Jobe. "And that's what counts! Now we can fight back on even terms!"

"It's insane! What are you going to do? How far do you think you'll get before they stop you? Have you thought about it?" Biggs shouted at the comm.

"Oh yes," came Jobe's voice, colder now. "We've thought through the possibilities many, many times. And now it's time to attack." He paused. "We're going for Coruscant. And we'll take Vader and his whole operation in one fell swoop!"

Charii and Biggs looked dumbfounded at the comm station, not believing their ears. He couldn't be serious. But no, he really was. You could hear the determination in his voice. They didn't know what to say in reply, but Jobe wasn't waiting for one anyway.

"Mr. Darklighter," he said formally, his voice full of authority. "I order you and your vessel to this station immediately. We have no more time for idle conversation. I have a war to win."

But Biggs was in no mood to be ordered anywhere. "I'm sorry, Jobe. We aren't going anywhere with you." He looked to Charii for confirmation, and she nodded in silent agreement. "As of today, we're through with the Rebellion. We're going somewhere you can't follow."

"Yes, that mysterious little object of yours. Not destroyed, was it? Welba thought not. I'll be needing that, too," Jobe replied. "It could be very handy against the Empire. Please don't make this any harder than it already is, just surrender yourselves peacefully."

"No, Jobe. You can't stop us, and you know it. Goodbye." Biggs took Charii's hand and grabbed the object again. But before they could activate it, Jobe responded one last time, with a trace of the old Jobe intact.

"Very well. May the Force be with you, _Mr. Biggs_," he said. Moments later, the Death Star _Omega_ turned about and slowly flew off into the void.

Aboard the _Hope Remains_, Biggs and Charii flipped switches and programmed jump coordinates, saying nothing. After a few minutes, the little ship leapt into hyperspace and left the planetary system once know as Bolraan, now nothing but a small collection of rocks and ash.

(-O-)


	5. Destiny Received

_**Chapter 5 – Destiny Received**_

Dark Lady Viaan's Star Destroyer _Compliance_ entered the Bolraan system just moments after the Death Star _Omega_ obliterated the planet. She was furious.

"What do you mean, _Omega_ has already cleansed the planet?!" screamed Viaan. "I'll have their whole crew skinned alive for this!" she fumed. More disturbing was she really meant it, and her crew knew it. They all busied themselves, trying to avoid any immediate retribution.

As she stalked menacingly towards the nearest member, her fury building, she stopped mid stride, suddenly distracted.

"It's here," she said mysteriously. A smile broke across her gaunt face. Turning to the captain, she ordered, "Head towards... _there_." And she pointed at a point in space with no obvious significance.

"Yes ma'am," replied the captain, relaying the command on to his navigator. Within moments, the Star Destroyer altered its heading from the _Omega_ towards the point Viaan was intently studying through the observation window.

"Finally," muttered Viaan to herself. "Yes, yes, finally. I can feel it. So strong. But what _is_ it?" she puzzled to herself. As she watched and felt the anomaly, using her dark powers of the Force, it vanished, leaving a small, ancient spaceship in its place. "Quickly, Captain," she ordered brusquely, "it must be something in that ship!"

"Ma'am," he responded cautiously, "The Death Star _Omega_ has failed to return our hails. Should we not return there first to investigate? Emperor Vader has explicit orders regarding any potential problems with the Death Star Fleet."

Without turning to look at him, she simply clenched her fist silently, willing a small amount of the Force to concentrate within her grip. "No, Captain. I want that ship. The _Omega _can wait." And she emphasized the point by reaching out and grabbing the captain's heart with her power. The man convulsed involuntarily, spasming awkwardly until he fell to his knees onto the deck plates.

Just as she released her invisible grip on the captain, a series of green fiery lines sped past the observation window. The Death Star was attacking them! The blasts got closer and closer, until one actually landed a hit on the large craft. Smoke poured out from below the vessel, blotting out the view from Viaan's window.

She span about, incensed. "Do something!" she yelled at the blue faced captain.

"Yes, my Lady," he replied, coughing slightly as he regained his composure and turned to his crew. "Take us about! Prepare to jump!"

The _Compliance_ slowly turned, its huge bulk difficult to move in tight manoeuvres. More shots rained down from the _Omega_, the small blasts from the Death Star strong enough shake the Star Destroyer without actually hitting it, such was the power of the weapon it possessed.

"No, what are you doing?!" cried Viaan. "I need that ship!"

But the captain knew a greater wrath faced him - and his family - if Vader's Lady should die under his command. "I'm taking us out of here, ma'am. We can't fight the _Omega_."

"You will do as_ I_ order, captain. Is that clear?" And she reached out her hand towards him again.

Before Viaan had could stop him, the captain gave his last order, "Jump..." And the _Compliance_ disappeared into hyperspace as one last bolt from the _Omega_ crossed its bow and Viaan's observation window lit up a brilliant glowing green colour.

(-O-)

Several rebel craft drifted amongst the many hundreds of refugee ships in orbit about Bolraan. As the Death Star _Omega_ approached from beyond the small moon of that world, Jobe and his men co-ordinated a stealthy and cunning misdirection, sending some ships away from the huge menace, while others span in circles, in apparent panic. All the while, a small select group of ships plotted an indirect course to the Death Star, with Jobe in the lead craft.

With so many ships genuinely panicking as well, the small number of rebel ships went virtually unnoticed_. Just like hiding a tree in a forest_, he thought. The _Omega_ came ever closer, and the rebel craft just drifted towards it. If any Imperial gunners saw the craft from the Death Star, they apparently didn't consider them a big enough threat to destroy. Let them collide with the station's bulk instead. Either way, they'd be destroyed. And besides, shooting too early before the main attack on Bolraan would possibly give the Death Star away. That was what Jobe had hoped their thinking would be. And he'd been right. None of his small group was engaged or fired upon.

The _Omega_ grew in size before the rebels. This was the closest any of them had been before. It was immense, although not as large as the original Death Star, now designated _Alpha_, as the design had been streamlined over the intervening generations. Nevertheless, it was an awe inspiring sight. None could speak as the huge, grey bulk filled their entire view. A few moaned slightly as they were buffeted by the outer shields of the station. But with their own shields up, they managed to slip through the outer defences unscathed.

The rebel craft then felt the pull of the _Omega's_ gravity. Much of the effect was artificially generated, but the sheer size of the station added a very real addition. Jobe had heard reports of several worlds and many asteroid belts stripped clean in the construction of this Death Star Fleet. Grand Moff Tarkin's vision had been an expensive one. _What a pity he never saw it completed_, thought Jobe with irony. The newly proclaimed Emperor Vader had no desire to share his power with the Grand Moff, and had watched his lungs being crushed aboard the _Alpha_ shortly after defeating Emperor Palpatine in a mysterious battle of the Force. Just who had crushed Tarkin was a point of discussion amongst his men. That same day, news of the Dark Lady Viaan had first come to light. Was it her or the Emperor that had killed Tarkin? No-one knew for certain, other than the Emperor and her. It had been a busy and monumental day in the Empire.

The rebels fell towards the Death Star until they were almost at the same level as the highest gun towers. Then suddenly they applied their thrusters and flew off along the station's surface. They dared not signal one another, and so remained in comm silence. Not that they needed to communicate, as they all knew their destinations all too well, having studied the latest intell reports for weeks, surreptitiously obtained by various small rebel pockets throughout the system.

Each craft held twenty to thirty men and munitions. Most of them would assault the command centre of the Death Star _Omega_, while others would engage other vital areas of the station, such as the engineering section and, of course, the main laser control. It would have been impossible to take the entire station, but they had a chance if they could be stealthy and smart and take these key areas.

Jobe's craft landed, and within seconds they had cut and blasted an impromptu entrance into the side of the uppermost level of the bridge. The ensuing blaster fight had been fierce, but amazingly quick. The attack had come as a great surprise to the bridge crew, including the commander of the station. None were left alive by the time Jobe and his men had finished.

The other assault teams had faired much the same. All successful, even though they had sustained many casualties. The one, true regret was the attack on the main laser weapon station. It, unlike the command centre, was located much deeper below the 'surface' of the Death Star, and it had taken them a while to reach it. That delay had been dear, as it cost the entire population of Bolraan their lives.

Even so, it was a tremendous victory for the rebellion. A Death Star captured! Finally a difference might be made if they acted swiftly.

As the rebels hastened to learn the instruments and control systems of the _Omega_, the rest of the Death Star personnel began their own assaults upon the pockets of rebel held positions. The fight was far from over. There were many, many Imperial Stormtroopers assailing their doors, trying to blast their way in. It would be a long and bloody battle before Jobe could be sure they had truly won. But he was sure that they could do it. They _must_ hold on.

Finally he got reports back from the main laser weapon assault group. They had gained control of the system and now had use of the most destructive force man had ever built! Jobe quickly made use of it, ordering salvos to be launched at an approaching Star Destroyer that had suddenly appeared before them. Second after second he waited for the laser to fire, until it burst forth a torrent of small, but deadly laser fire. The Star Destroyer, now mysteriously turned about and heading towards a small void in space not far from where Bolraan had once been, managed to escape any direct hits. But eventually the new rebel gunners managed to slice into the big craft, cracking its underbelly slightly and making it pour out toxic looking black vapour.

It wasn't long before the Star Destroyer retreated into hyperspace, and Jobe discovered a small and ancient ship floating where the weird void had been moments earlier. He put two and two together and signalled the ship, "This is Commander Q aboard the Rebel Death Star _Omega_. Hailing Biggs Darklighter on the _Hope Remains_. Come in, Mr. Darklighter."

(-O-)

Several weeks passed as Biggs and Charii drifted from system to system, aimlessly wandering the stars with no real destination or purpose in mind. They simply wanted to disappear.

Rumours reached their ears of the captured Death Star _Omega's_ appearances in various locations throughout the Empire, and beyond. Apparently there had been an attack on Coruscant, just as Jobe had intended. But the Emperor's home world had survived, as they were met by three other Death Stars. _Omega_ had fled, and was pursued by the rest of the Death Star Fleet. But it managed to evade them and had apparently been seen attacking smaller Imperial installations. At least two Imperial weapon construction worlds had been hit, one totally destroyed, the other made uninhabitable.

Worse still were the stories of Vader's retribution. Over one hundred worlds were destroyed in retaliation! The Death Star Fleet had been very active, annihilating any world where the Rebellion was suspected of having any influence. The remaining worlds were quickly becoming overcrowded with refugees. It was horrendous.

Charii had suggested they consider using her heirloom to go further into the future. Escape the calamity; the insanity. Biggs pondered the option with her, but wondered what the future would be like. Could it be even worse? There may be nowhere else to live! No worlds left to settle on. It just wasn't worth the risk. Not yet, in any case.

So he suggested they try one last world. He wasn't sure how he knew of it, as it had come to him in a dream the night before as they slept aboard the _Hope_, in between star systems. In fact, when he'd consulted the navicomputer for its location the following morning, it had been unable to locate it. And yet, Biggs _knew_ its location. So he had put in the co-ordinates himself, amazed at how he could be so sure they were right. But they were.

The small ship popped into existence right above the planet, and Charii was amazed to discover no ships in orbit, and no signs of intelligent life or civilization obvious on its surface. And yet there _was_ life. Lots of it. Animal life and plant life in abundance.

"Just where _are_ we, Biggs?" she asked him.

Biggs looked down at the world as they approached, answering, "I believe it's called... Dagobah." And he held up a hand, "Just don't ask me how I know that. Until last night, I'd never heard of it."

Charii looked at him, bemused and a little over-awed. He'd explained the dream to her sheepishly, obviously not sure what it was all about. It was an insight bordering on the supernatural. Something her people called _foresense_. Her grandmother had had visions such as these. Even before that strange visitor had left her the heirloom.

Charii shivered.

"What I want to know is why there aren't any people here. With liveable worlds in short demand, this would be a prime candidate for emigration."

"I don't know," said Charii, looking back at Dagobah. "Let's take a look and find out, shall we?"

"Yes, indeed." And Biggs took them into the atmosphere.

(-O-)

The three landing skids touched down one at a time onto the uneven surface of Dagobah. Biggs did the best he could, but was unable to prevent the ship from finally lurching sideways as it settled onto the ground. Rain drizzled across the cockpit windows. In the distance could be seen the many thunderstorms tearing across the surface of the planet. This had been the only place not currently assaulted by the storms and also clear enough of trees to land. Even so, it was wet, windy and rugged.

Biggs released his grip on the controls. He'd been flying hard. The winds in the upper atmosphere had been turbulent to say the least. Tatooine had some pretty strong winds, especially high up, but nothing as rough and unpredictable as Dagobah had to offer. He didn't dare tell Charii how close he had come to losing control several times on the flight down. But each time he felt it slipping from his command, suddenly a break would appear in the clouds, or the wind would suddenly ease up, and he would regain control.

Almost like something - or someone - was looking after them. Weird, and a little scary.

_Don't think about it_, _Darklighter_, he told himself. _Bad enough you dreamt this place up in the first place. Do go making it worse_.

He shook himself from his reverie. "Okay, guys and droids, let's check out our new home," he said cheerfully, masking his misapprehension.

"Anything you say, oh cap-i-tan," laughed Charii in return. "Anything to get out of this 'molecule-shaker' for a while."

Biggs looked at her meekly, "Sorry about that. Hoped you wouldn't noticed how rough that was."

She just laughed in return. "Biggs, you're an amazing pilot! Just how you got us through that, I can't even begin to imagine," And she kissed him. Biggs took the opportunity to kiss her back, but with a little more passion than he'd done before. Charii, in turn, showed him her feelings by making it even more intimate.

George stood at the hatchway, looking back at the cockpit and the strange ritual taking place. "Humans," he said to himself, and went outside to survey the area.

(-O-)

It had been an interesting, and very hard few months since their arrival on Dagobah. Clearing enough land to build their cabin, and then the construction of that same dwelling had taken a lot of effort on all their parts. George had been the life saver. With his years of experience and multitude of programs for farming and such, he had made the process much smoother than either of the humans would have been able. In this age of technological dependency, neither of them really knew that much about 'living on the land'. Worse still for Biggs was his desert upbringing. It was very different here.

The small house now stood to one side of a generous clearing in the jungle. The trees they had cleared had been used to construct the perimeter fence, which prevented the many animals native to Dagobah from eating or destroying their newly planted crops. Even so, they would often test the fence's strength, nudging and charging it. The creatures had no fear of man nor droid, and had to occasionally be 'encouraged' to leave by a well placed blaster stun-shot into their hind quarters.

Their crops were now reaching maturity. George had hand planted every seed himself. Looking at him tending them, the two humans swore they caught him talking to each seedling as it sprouted through the very fertile soil. Apart from his father-like care of the crop, it was all thanks to George that they even had the seeds to plant in the first place. It had been he who had produced the tiny packet of Bolraan seeds from within his concealed compartment not long after they arrived. All those weeks ago, when Charii had requested to hide her family heirloom within his very body, he had suggested using a packet or two of seeds to act as cushioning. A very fortuitous suggestion.

The _Hope Remains_ had been concealed behind the house. They had constructed a simple structure around the craft to disguise it and protect it from the frequent rains. Power leads from its energy systems ran into the main house, supplying them with some creature comforts, such as lighting, heating and cooking facilities when they first arrived. But they used it rarely now, relying on old fashioned wood fires and makeshift candles, afraid the Empire might stumble across this world and scan for signs of civilized life.

After their small supply of rations had run out, and before they could benefit from their crops, Biggs and Charii had been forced to revert to hunting as a means of survival. Charii was particularly good at tracking and shooting some of the smaller creatures in the surrounding area. One particular favourite of hers she called the Rancoon. It was a small, scaly creature with dangerous teeth. Fast and wily at times. And it was delicious.

Biggs had one cooking now as Charii came in with George. It was getting dark and the rain had started again.

"That smells good," Charii exclaimed as she came up behind Biggs, wrapping her arms about him. She kissed the back of his neck, and pressed herself against him. Biggs turned about in her embrace and gave her a wicked smile.

"So do you," he replied, kissing her face to face, putting his arms about her in turn.

A mechanical rumble from behind them paused their actions, as George said, "Excuse me ma'am, but you promised to connect me."

Charii gave Biggs a last peck on the cheek and turned about to the droid. "Yes, of course George. You deserve it after the work you've done today."

And she slipped from Biggs' grip. "I need to fire up the _Hope_ to recharge our handsome droid, here. Is that okay, Biggs?"

"No problem. But just be sure you shut it down as soon as he's done." And he turned back to the meal he was preparing. "And then we can eat, too."

"Thank you, sir," George said. He followed Charii out the door again as she ran lightly to the ship.

Biggs smiled to himself as he set about the task of preparing their meal. _I'm domestic_, he thought to himself, and laughed out loud.

But less than a minute later, Biggs had lost his smile and was running full speed out of the house, grabbing a blaster hung close to the door.

Charii had screamed! And she sounded terrified!

Biggs bolted around the house to the shelter they'd built for their ship. It was getting dark out, and he had trouble seeing clearly in the dusk. But when he turned the last corner, an eerie glow instantly caught his attention. Charii was there, standing dead still in front of two ghostly figures. He instantly thought of her heirloom and the odd visions they had each time it was used. Was it happening again? Had it suddenly activated itself?

But no, there was no indication of that. It was still dusk, and the stars above were steady, not streaking by as he would have expected. Also, the figures were different this time. It was usually three individuals of roughly the same size, but here were two very different sized 'ghosts'. One was human sized, the other was tiny in comparison. Almost child sized.

He grabbed Charii and pulled her behind him, waving his blaster at the apparitions. "What do you want?!" he screamed at them, unsure if they would even understand him. But they certainly did, and the small one raised his hand in appeal. His other hand seemed to be holding a small walking cane.

"No need for your weapon, there is," he said. "We mean you no harm. No."

The two groups just looked at each other for a short time. The humans incredulously; the apparitions patiently. Biggs finally lowered his blaster and studied the larger of the two glowing figures.

"I... I know you, don't I?" he said, not really believing it as he said it. "You're that hermit from Tatooine. Old Ben, isn't it?" The ghostly man smiled and nodded silently in reply. "But how can this be? Just what _are_ you?" Biggs asked.

"Messengers, we are," replied the small one. "Yoda, am I. This is Obi-wan Kenobi, my former padawan. Jedi's we both were once..." He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect,"...when we were alive!"

Biggs looked at Charii in disbelief. But she was staring straight at the one called Yoda. It was almost like she was trying to see inside him, so intense was her examination. She spoke, "You're _him_. I know it. The one who left that relic with my grandmother, all those years ago. A _hundred_ years ago."

It was Yoda's turn to smile and nod in reply. "The same. Old I am, but even I could not live forever."

She shook her head, "How can this be? Two ghosts from our past. Are we hallucinating?" she pleaded to Biggs.

Ben Kenobi spoke for the first time, "It is the Force, young Charii. You have heard of it, I'm sure, but never believed it. Especially you, Biggs Darklighter."

"Well, yes, I've _heard_ of it. At the Academy it was rumoured that Darth Vader was a disciple of that religion. But that's all I know."

"Vader, yes," Kenobi muttered to himself, a frown crossing his face before continuing. "But it's no mere religion, Biggs. It's very real, binding the whole galaxy together. Planets, stars, people... and Time itself. All are part of the Force, each with its own part to play." He waved his glowing hand in dismissal, "But you need not worry about that for now. All you need know is that you are part of it, as are we, and must listen to what we have to say."

Charii grabbed hold of Biggs' hand and said, "Then tell us, please. What is so important you have to come back from the dead to scare us half to death in the dark?" A look of frightened determination was visible on her face.

"I have something to ask of Biggs," said Ben. "An old friend of yours needs you," he said, staring at him intently.

"Who? Everyone I know is dead... or long gone. How can I help '_him'_?" Biggs implored.

Ben approached him, taking his arm in a ghostly hand, "Come, and I will tell you." And Ben led Biggs away.

Before Charii could utter a word, or try to follow, Yoda reached up a hand to Charii, having appeared right in front of her as she started to trail the others. "Lovely Charii. As beautiful as your grandmother, you are. Explain something to you, I must. Please?" he asked her imploringly; insistently.

"Yes, okay," she agreed as she tore her eyes away from Biggs walking into the night. The two walked in the opposite direction.

The droid George, left unnoticed beside the _Hope Remains_, intoned to himself, "I'll just stay here, then, shall I?" He sat down beside the craft, reached in and plugged himself in awkwardly. His systems went into standby as the ship charged his depleted systems. Unnoticed to even himself, the droid slowly fell to one side, toppling to the ground. Hours later, when he had finished recharging, he got up and grumbled to himself, "This is why I prefer others to plug me in..."

(-O-)

Yoda took Charii's arm and stopped her before him. She knelt down to see him more clearly. But he looked suddenly sad when he said, "Child, I am sorry to have done this to you and your family. Choices I had, hmm. But none were perfect. Best was this one, I am afraid."

"I don't know what you mean," she said, bemused. "If you mean that object you gave us, it has saved our lives! On more than one occasion! Don't be sorry, Yoda. I'm very grateful."

But Yoda put up his hand in denial. "No, child. If not for that object, you'd be in a very different place right now. A different time. Your _own_ time. I have brought you here with young Darklighter for a reason. To show you a future none of us wants. A time when the Empire has gone mad. When the Emperor's child could very well destroy the entire galaxy in her madness! This must not be, no, it must not."

He paused a moment, looking into her eyes. "Also, you are here, on this world, my home, to live what life you can. As best you can. As long as you can. But the Force is in motion. The Dark Side is quick and powerful, and will not allow you much rest. No, little peace for you and Darklighter. Enjoy your short time here, you must. For what else do we fight the evils of this universe if not for some joy and peace?"

Charii asked, "What do you mean? I... I don't understand." She looked away briefly, uncertain she wanted to hear.

"I think you begin to, yes." And Yoda patted her hand. "A sacrifice must be made. Darklighter and you, both. Each must make one." A tear ran down her face as Yoda went on, "Young Darklighter's will be a noble one. Easy for him, once he knows. He has a quality to him. You know of what I speak, yes?" She nodded. "Of course you do. Special, he is. More so to you now, I suspect." She nodded again, the tears flowing across her cheeks. "Love him, you do." He looked into her dark eyes. "Then your sacrifice will be much more personal. You must lose the man you love. Allow him to fulfil his promise."

Wiping the tears from her face, she stood up angrily, "No! How dare you?! I will not lose him. I won't... I won't..."

Yoda looked up at her. "Look at this galaxy, you must. Worlds destroyed, people lost. Darklighter must be allowed to stop this. It is his destiny." Charii slumped again, the anger a brief reflection of her denial, gone, replaced by sorrow. "Enjoy what we have given you, lovely Charii. A small time of peace for you both. You must accept this."

With that, Yoda was gone. Charii stood in the darkness, alone. She didn't move for an age.

(-O-)

When Charii returned to the cabin, Biggs was there, trying to salvage the burnt remnants of the Rancoon. Charii went up to him, and they hugged silently. They gripped each other fiercely, not wanting to let go.

Without uttering a word to each other of the news they'd each received, they made their way to their bed. They made love there and then. A fierce, hot, passionate love they'd not experienced before. A desperate love. They cried, they moaned, they even laughed. But they spoke not a word.

(-O-)

The two ghostly blue figures stood on the outskirts of the clearing, looking at the cabin as Charii entered. Moments later, the lights within dimmed and went out.

Obi-wan Kenobi spoke, "Biggs took the news well, I feel. He was concerned for the girl, naturally. But we can rely on him to do his part, now that he understands the consequences." He looked down to his companion. "Master Yoda, you look concerned."

"Yes, Obi-wan, concerned am I. The Callite girl loves him deeply. Such emotion can cloud a mind. She may not easily let him go, when the time comes."

"Is there anything we can do?" enquired Kenobi.

The small figure shook his head. "No, we have done as much here as we can. The Force will look after the rest. But badly I feel for them, yes. Like this girl, I do. She will go though much pain, not just her anguish." He slumped his shoulders. "We must go."

And the two faded into the night.

(-O-)


	6. Confrontation With Viaan

_**Chapter 6 – Confrontation With Viaan**_

The captain's body lay where it fell for three entire ship days. Only when it had really began to stink up the bridge did Viaan allow the crew to remove the distorted corpse. So incensed at his blatant disregard of her orders, she wanted his death to be keenly remembered by the remaining crew. If any sort of autopsy had been performed on the body, they would have found the captain's innards strewn about within his shell in a violent, haphazard manner. Such was Lady Viaan's rage. But of course, no autopsy was ever performed on any victim of the Empire, let alone her.

Even Viaan's unnamed child had stopped coming to the bridge. Initially, the callow youth found the corpse an interesting spectacle. But his young, keen physical senses found the aroma unappealing after a while, and he avoided the area after the first day or so. Of that, the crew were silently thankful. The undisciplined child would often run rampant around the bridge otherwise. And they were powerless and too frightened to stop him. On one occasion, weeks ago, he had even managed to disengage the deflector grid for the port side of the hull, just as a micro meteorite had crossed their path. The resultant hull breach nearly killed a small repair crew doing routine maintenance in the area.

The _Compliance_ now lay in space dock, undergoing extensive repairs after the _Omega's_ assault. The new Captain Jencil, having pleased the Dark Lady in ways unmentionable in this story, resulting in his promotion, overlooked the repairs in a keen, if slightly timid manner. He knew first hand what Viaan's wrath could wrought. Even little misdemeanours in her private suite often left extensive scars across his body. To fail her in any other way was unthinkable.

Luckily for him, the crew knew all too well of his intimacy with the Dark Lady, and would be loath to do anything but their utmost to please him, and in turn, her. Discipline through fear. A standard technique used extensively throughout the Empire. Even if the fear was not his own to wield, it was just as effective.

Deep within the ship, the Dark Lady Viaan terminated her communiqué with the Emperor. He was not pleased with her report. Not at all. In the time it had taken _Compliance_ to limp home, he had received many reports of the destruction of Bolraan and capture of the Death Star _Omega_ by the seemingly now competent Rebellion. Her delay in reporting to him about her own failure of acquiring the Force object, had only incensed him more. His anger had stretched across the light years, and if she had been in his true, physical presence, and not just a holographic image, she feared she may not be breathing at this moment.

It had shaken her that he was still so powerful. His seeming idleness had not been from a lack of power, after all. Only his body was dying, not his will or true power: the use of the Force.

And worse still was that he had stripped her of the Death Star Fleet, taking direct control of it himself. It was a mighty blow to her power and ego. He had left her with one task alone: retrieve the object they had detected. The one that rippled the very Force itself. Fail in this, and she would rue the day he had found her.

And so her resolve was strengthened. She needed that object, whatever it was, for herself. She would need its power to finally defeat her master, and take what was rightfully hers: the Empire. No longer would she be 'Vader's Pup', or the 'Emperor's Consort.' She would be the first Empress of the new age! A mighty and powerful Queen that none could match, nor dare try. For if they did, mighty would be her retribution.

Tarkin's death, and that of the late captain of the _Compliance_ would pale in comparison to her new ways. It would be a terrible, and beautiful reign. Power controlled with deft skill. Mighty plans of conquest, spanning across the neighbouring independent sectors and closer galaxies. A bright, and horrible future for all that stood with her, or opposed her.

And finally, when even her power had waned, her son would take control. And he would rule for a thousand years. Or so the dreams told her.

She shook a little as she found herself slumped against a corridor wall, not far from her suite on the _Compliance_. No-one was present to witness her moment of weakness. She straightened up, and proceeded to her cabin. She had plans to make. She must find this object and retrieve it as soon as possible. She knew a small, old style ship carried the object. It was the key. If she could find that ship, the object would be there, too.

She started scanning records of old ships, trying to find a match with the ship they had scanned at Bolraan.

The hunt was on.

(-O-)

In the weeks following the spectral visitation by Yoda and Old Ben Kenobi, Biggs and Charii had expected to see the two Jedi pop up at any point during the day or night. It left them on edge and irritable. But as time progressed and the two ghosts did not reappear, they began to relax. The crops had finally matured enough to harvest, and that took all their time and energy over an exhaustive few days. By the time that was complete, they had resumed their new life with neither mentioning _that_ night. But neither of them forgot it, either.

Months passed with no great excitement. George guided them in their new rural lifestyle, and Biggs discovered some of his desert knowledge could come in handy even on a swamp world like Dagobah after all. Their life was hard, yet comforting. Biggs and Charii had each other, and their love grew. Even George stopped rolling his photoreceptors every time they kissed and hugged in the field or cabin.

Biggs allowed his beard to grow, looking the part of an early settler. His famous moustache was now lost in the tangle of dark hair on his face. Charii found the hair appealing, even though Biggs thought it made him look more like his father.

One day, on a whim, they decided to go exploring. Having never ventured more than a few miles in any direction while hunting - wildlife was so abundant, they didn't need to travel far to find it - they thought a good look around wouldn't hurt. Leaving George to guard their farm, they set off into the least dense looking part of the jungle to their east. With a vibroblade - lengthened with some clever work by Charii and George - and an old fashioned metal blade fashioned from some scrap metal in the rear of the _Hope Remains_, they set forth, hacking into the foliage.

For hours and hours they cut their way deeper and deeper into the jungle. Sweat poured down their faces, such was the humidity and their exertion. But apart from an occasional creek or stream, the view never changed: jungle and swamp; thick and nearly impenetrable. Biggs was close to giving up, and Charii was beginning to look more than exhausted.

Just as he was about to ask her if she was okay, a blur of motion came from beside him. Suddenly, Charii was engulfed in a swarm of living branches. Each was easily as thick as a man's thigh, and rippling with unplantlike muscles. They wrapped about the helpless woman, cutting off her cries for help - and her air. Her purple skin and hair was gone from sight in an instant, leaving Biggs standing there in shock.

But only for a moment. He flicked on the vibroblade and dived into the jungle, cutting anything green and wriggling. Sap and other juices sprayed in all directions, nearly chocking Biggs as one gush spewed into his open mouth. It tasted foul, and yet it gave him some satisfaction, as an eerie bellow from deep below him followed it. He'd injured the creature, whatever it was.

He kept up his furious hacking until he at last laid eyes on his beloved Charii, now unconscious in the wilting grip of the tree-creature. Biggs chopped several more branch-arms until it dropped the woman, leaving them in a small, but smelly clearing. The creature's sap-blood was overpowering.

Picking her up bodily, Biggs took Charii from the clearing, back to their path and laid her down gently. The stench was still strong, but he could at least breath without the thought of retching.

"Are you all right, Charii?" asked Biggs.

Opening her eyes, she took a moment to catch her breath and answered, "Yes, yes, it took me by surprise, is all. And now I'm just so tired..." But she held her right side tightly with one hand, just above the hip, which her companion noticed.

"You're hurt. Let me take a look." And Biggs bent down to look at her side closely, lifting up her shirt, revealing a swelling from the side of her waist.

Charii smiled, brushing his hands away. "Biggs, I love you, but we have different physiologies. I doubt you could do much good." She pulled her shirt back into place. "Let's turn back, please. I can scan myself in the ship when we return. I'm sure it's nothing."

Biggs pondered her for a moment, then agreed. "Of course. But let me know what it is. Stars knows what the creature is, or what poisonous excretions it has. You might have caught some weird bug. We really don't know much about this planet... or its inhabitants."

They turned back, and found the return journey far easier. The path they'd cleared remained fairly open and they made good progress. In fact, they eventually made it back to their cabin in less than half the time it had taken to reach their furthest point. Charii headed to the ship while Biggs checked in with George.

(-O-)

The Lady Viaan smashed her hand down in frustration. For all her searching, and that of the many bureaucrats she'd enlisted, she could find no reference to the craft she'd seen at Bolraan. For all the so-called efficiencies in the Empire, there was a distinct lack of records now that so many worlds had been 'removed'.

She'd found a few similar craft, and had investigated each, but none matched her recollection and the brief scans made by the _Compliance_. It was immensely frustrating. And her crew were suffering from her sporadic outbursts.

Rubbing her temples, she considered summoning Jencil to her chambers as a form of distraction. He was quite gifted, she'd found. After his initial nerves had been broken, he was more daring with her. He was now almost satisfying.

She stood up and approached the comm panel, about to call the bridge, when something weird happened. It was like a silence in the Force. No, not a silence. The closest it came was a collective holding of breath, but on an immense scale. She concentrated, wondering what was happening.

"_Mother? Can you hear me?"_ her son called. But he was not in the room with her! In fact, he was currently locked in his cabin after killing another crew member – she couldn't remember who. What was she hearing? Then it dawned on her that it was not his voice but his _thoughts_.

Was it happening at last? A thrill of excitement raced through Viaan.

"_Ma-am? Where are you? I'm... frightened. Something's happening to me!"_

It really was happening! He was finally awakening!

Viaan concentrated her mind, and tried to reply. She had never had this ability herself, but if she could hear him in her mind, surely he could hear her? _"My son? If you hear me, it is all right."_

"_Yes, ma-ma!"_ He paused and said, _"I see things clearly now."_

"_My son, it is as I have dreamed. You were always destined for greatness. I will come to you now."_ And Viaan walked quickly to the door.

"_Mother... I know where your object is."_

Viaan almost tripped over herself, a triumphant look on her gaunt face.

"_Excellent, my son. Excellent."_

(-O-)

In the evening of their return, Charii was quietly sobbing to herself in the dimly lit interior of the _Hope_. The med scanner she had used lay at her feet as she sat and wept softly. It flashed a dim green colour.

Without warning, Biggs popped his head through the hatchway, smiling at Charii. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

She discreetly wiped away her tears by pretending to straighten her hair. "Yes, Biggs. I'm perfectly fine. Just a bruise. Nothing to worry about," she lied. Picking up the med scanner, she cleared its display and switched it off, dropping it into its holding nook on the wall.

Biggs tried to get a glance of the display, but was too slow. "Okay, Charii. I'll take your word for it. But seriously, if there _is_ something wrong, you have to tell me." And he gave her his most serious look.

Charii just broke into laughter and grabbed his hand, leading him from the _Hope Remains_ into the darkening light outside. "Trust me," she said. "It's nothing for you to worry about... for now."

But the chill in the wind cut the conversation off short. Something was wrong.

Biggs yelled to the nearby droid, "George! Scan the area. Tell me if you find anything unusual."

The droid obeyed quietly, turning in a slow arc as his sensors penetrated the surrounding foliage. After a minute or so, he spoke. "I detect abundant life, Sir. As usual. But nothing out of the - " And he went silent. Dead.

"Oh, Stars," said Charii, quietly. "What's going on?"

In reply, Biggs said quietly, "Fire up the ship. We have to leave."

But before Charii could even open her mouth, a figure stepped before them from seemingly nowhere.

"I think not, Mr. Darklighter," said the figure. A female voice. She was middle aged, strong and somehow familiar to both of them. They stared hard at the woman. Her gaunt figure was draped in dark greys, and about her neck was a high collar, partly obscuring her dark, grey-streaked and slicked back hair.

It dawned on them who she was, a woman they'd never met before, but had seen on that hologram back on Dantooine, and now twenty years older, like Jobe. They said her name almost simultaneously, "Princess Leia!"

At the sound of that name, the woman visibly cringed, momentarily breaking the spell of her appearance which they didn't even realise they were under.

She calmed instantly. "No. Not any longer. I destroyed that weak-willed woman years ago. I am now Lady Viaan. Dark Mistress of the Force. But for the short remaining minutes of your pathetic little lives, you may call me Mistress Vader."

She strode towards them in their stunned silence. "You have something I want." Her eyes were fixed on Charii.

(-O-)

"She's here," stated the elderly looking ghost of Ben Kenobi. "I didn't expect her to come so soon."

The smaller green Yoda nodded his head sadly. "Grown powerful has Vader's daughter. Unpredictable she has become, too. We cannot win this battle and neither can Darklighter or the Callite girl. But we must help them as best we can."

But he hesitated a moment as he detected something else in the Force: a newly awakened disciple of the Dark Force; someone powerful and young.

"I feel it too, Master Yoda," commented Ben when he saw Yoda pause. "Something we hadn't anticipated. Another power to reckon with. Young and powerful. Much like poor Luke. But dark. Evil." He paused himself before continuing. "It couldn't be, could it?"

Yoda nodded again. "Yes, it is. Her child. _Their_ child." He visibly shivered, realising the worst. "Hurry we must. Come, come." And he vanished into the night.

(-O-)

As Viaan - formerly Princess Leia - approached her, Charii felt a twisting in her stomach. The unknown pain, though not terribly powerful at first, was enough to unbalance her and she fell to her knees. But it soon increased in magnitude, the pain rising and Charii's fear of the damage being inflicted within her shocking her even more.

Viaan's extended arm twisted and probed before her. With each wave of her arm, a wave of pain swept through Charii's body.

Biggs could only look on helplessly, unable to move. His eyes were locked on Charii and the odd hand movements of the Dark Lady. He knew deep down that Viaan was using her evil powers to torture Charii, and cursed her vehemently.

As Viaan walked forward and probed, she paused a moment and a small smile crossed her lips. "Delicious," she said to herself. Her hand made a crushing motion. Charii screamed. Her hand moved slightly to one side, and she smiled again. Once more she made a tight fist. And Charii cried in anguish and fell face down into the loam.

At that very moment, Viaan stopped in her tracks. She gained a faraway look and stood motionless, her current purpose forgotten. Her concentration broke as her son contacted her from the ship above in orbit, _"Mother..."_

Biggs took the opportunity to whip out his vibroblade and hurtle it full force at the Dark Lady. The blade span through the air, active and humming as it sliced its way towards Viaan. Without batting an eyelid, Viaan deflected the blade and let it drop harmlessly onto the loam.

"Take another step, Darklighter, and I'll rip your purple friend in half," she stated calmly, still not focussing an anything visible. To herself she said quietly, _"My son... what is it? Mother's busy."_

And in her mind a reply came, "_Yes ma-ma, I know. I know everything_."

Viaan grinned at her seemingly arrogant son. But she suspected it was more than just arrogance. Afterall, he had found this hidden planet easily enough where she had failed. _"Very good my child, I will rejoin you shortly."_

Her son replied in her mind, "_You have company: two dead Jedi__. Can I help?" _He sounded very keen to try out his new powers.

Before Viaan could reply, Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi appeared before her, Biggs and Charii. The two Jedi held up their spectral hands, warding off the Dark Lady and her paralysing powers. Biggs grabbed Charii and dragged her backwards from the encounter.

Viaan lost her faraway look and stared menacingly at the two ghosts. "You!?" she cried incredulously. "Your time has ended! Be gone before I smite what little remains of you two!" she threatened. But Yoda and Ben stood silently, watching her - distracting her. She almost hissed when she said, "I said GO, little ghosts. I'm far more powerful than you could ever have dreamed and can easily destroy you."

Yoda finally spoke, "Then why are we still here, _Leia_? If so powerful you are, why not just 'destroy' us? Why waste words?"

She scoffed, "Leia? As I already told your pathetic friends, she is long gone from this body." Viaan laughed, dismissing the attempt to distract her. "My dear little goblin, I want to know what is so important you would delay your eternal rest to protect it." She pointed a finger towards the fleeing couple and a bolt of purple energy raced passed Yoda and Ben. The two Jedi attempted to deflect its path, but Viaan was not lying about her power and the bolt met its target, destroying it. The _Hope Remains_ disintegrated into a million tiny particles before Biggs and Charii's disbelieving eyes. "It wouldn't be these two, would it? Or, more likely, something they possess? Yes, yes, that object. Naturally. It must be even more powerful than I thought."

She sent another blast at the two ghosts. It passed harmlessly though them, but it also faded their appearance for a few seconds. Ben dropped his arms in alarm and Yoda gripped his ethereal cane tighter.

"Enough of these games," muttered Viaan. She raised her hand to send a bigger, more final bolt of energy at the two Jedi. From behind her a huge weight crashed down upon her head - sudden and totally unexpected. She collapsed to the loam in a crumpled heap. The bolt of energy flared and died beneath her and a silence suddenly came down upon the group.

As Viaan collapsed to the ground, her son's voice screamed in her head, _"NO!!!"_

The farming droid, George, stood over Viaan's body, his metal hands before him. "What have I done?" he asked himself. "Have I killed a human?" During the distraction Yoda and Ben had provided, Viaan had lapsed her block on him. And unbidden he had attacked the threat to his masters, disobeying much of his inbuilt, low level programming on human preservation. It was inconceivable that he had done such a thing. And yet he had.

Yoda approached the huge droid and spoke to him quietly, "No, she is not dead. But you have done something contrary to your programming. No harvester droids could attack anyone under any circumstances. And yet you have. Curious."

Ben stood next to him, "The Force is mysterious, working in ways unpredictable."

Yoda looked up at Ben. "You're sounding like me." But before Ben could reply, Biggs and Charii were there with their own needs. "We have little time. LK-30, please remove Charii's artifact and give it to young Darklighter. The Emperor's daughter will awaken shortly. Or worse still her son may come down."

"Her son?" said Biggs on impulse.

"Yes, her son," answered Yoda. "A powerful and uncontrollable adept of the Dark Side of the Force. Abomination, he is. The child of two, strong in the Force; two that should never have mated." He visibly shivered. "If we do not act soon, he will destroy us all. And more."

George extracted the small spherical unit from its hiding place in his chest, happy to do something normal. He handed it to Biggs and Yoda and Ben both placed their hands into the unit.

Ben explained, "We are activating the unit's final task. It will send you back to where this started. It will be our last task as well, as it drains much of our very life force into itself. So we must say farewell." The two ghosts began to fade quickly.

"What do you mean?" pleaded Charii, recovered enough to be able to speak.

Ben said, "No time to explain in detail, child. But when the ancient Jedi constructed this object, it cost him his remaining physical life, and that of several other Jedi. He foresaw a terrible future... and a bright one, should he take you two from your original paths and give you time. Time to-" But Ben faded from sight. Charii gasped.

Yoda still remained, though fading fast, and he quickly tried to finish. "I also had these visions. Charii, remember my words. Trust them. We gave you time. Time you wouldn't have had otherwise. And I think we may have been right..." He reached out a hand to Charii, placing it briefly on her abdomen.

Charii felt a warmth spread within her, where before agony had dominated. Peace settled on her, and she smiled at Yoda. But he soon stumbled, his hand falling to his side. And he, too, quickly faded from sight.

Biggs and Charii stood in the darkness, dumbfounded.

Turning to Charii, he asked her, "What did he do? Heal you?" And she nodded quietly in reply.

From overhead they heard the rush of powerful engines approaching. A huge Imperial transport was coming straight towards them. Even buffeted by the strong winds in the upper atmosphere, it was too big to be so easily dissuaded.

Charii grabbed Biggs and the object in his hands. "Let's go, Biggs."

But Biggs didn't twist the object. Instead, he waved to George, summoning the droid. "I think we owe you this much, my friend George." And the huge droid stepped towards them. He put his hand out and they each clasped it and the object.

"Thank you... Sir," said George awkwardly.

With that, Biggs twisted the object's top in the _reverse_ direction, and everything around them changed.

(-O-)


	7. Return To The Present

_**Chapter 7 – Return To The Present**_

The trio found themselves surrounded by a dense green fog. Still holding hands, they looked about themselves as the scenery changed dramatically. First they were in the clearing on Dagobah, watching _themselves_ for the briefest moment as Biggs twisted the object. Suddenly, they found themselves transported backwards in time and far across the galaxy, appearing on the _Hope Remains_. Through the green distortion effect of the 'fog', or whatever it was, they could make out the ship's interior. George – or the George of _that_ time - was seated in his docking cradle, and Biggs and Charii - of _that_ time – were seated in the cockpit. They watched on silently as they realised that _they_ were the ghostly apparitions they had seen each time they used the object. No wonder they had looked oddly familiar.

Charii watched on in fascination as the other _her_ turned back from the cockpit, a half smile coming and going across her face. Her actions looked odd, until Charii realised she was watching herself in reverse! Unable to speak as they travelled, she silently watched through the cabin window as Bolraan suddenly reappeared outside the ship. The Death Star _Omega's_ brilliant green discharge hurtled back into the station from the planet, leaving it intact and thriving with life once more.

She felt Biggs' grip on her hand tighten slightly, and she looked up into his eyes. Was that a tear she saw? It was hard to tell through the distortion effect. But she could feel her own tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched this weird process of reverse creation before them. She even noticed George – the one holding her hand – looking back and forth at all they could see_. I wonder what he thinks of all this?_, she thought to herself.

Within moments they had left Bolraan behind. They were still inside the _Hope_ - or more correctly, they were in it again – but this time, the other George was no longer there. The interior of the vessel was a mess, with panels strewn across the deck, and cables and parts in places they had no right to be: the result of Biggs and Charii's attempt to repair the hyperdrive system. Stars streaked by outside - backwards. This time, though, they could almost _feel_ the travel through time, such was the pace. Charii slumped a little against Biggs as the feeling of movement overwhelmed her. He held her up and mouthed something she couldn't hear. The words were probably something reassuring, and she wished she could hear him.

Finally, they found themselves on the surface of Dantooine. The sky was bright above them and then dimmed to darkness in seconds, repeating several times, all of it backwards. They saw themselves standing together for a brief moment, then the two figures vanished. The world stopped spinning in reverse and the green fog lifted from around them.

Biggs and Charii fell to the ground where they had stood twenty years earlier... or was it several months ago? No, it was really just _moments_ ago. It was all very confusing. The two lay beside each other as they breathed in the air. Only now did they realize they hadn't actually breathed since they left Dagobah! The air tasted divine and they sucked it in with abandon.

As they recovered, Biggs looked about him. He was in the exact same spot he'd been when they first activated the device. The charred remains of Charii's old ship, the _Lady Diver_, surrounded them. He noticed Charii was in her flight suit beside him. Looking at himself, he saw he was in his own as well. That was odd. Charii was now looking up at him, staring at his chin. He put a hand to his face and noticed his beard was gone. Only his old moustache remained.

Had it all been a dream? Or was it some weird sort of delusion? He was about to ask Charii about it, when he noticed George standing not far away, the large farming droid looking solemnly at him and Charii.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all," he said more to himself than to the others.

"I'm afraid so," replied Charii as she reached up a hand to him so he could help her stand. "My heirloom. It's gone," she stated matter-of-factly. Both looked about them, but it was nowhere to be seen.

George approached them as they stood a moment together, silent; wondering. He asked, "Where are we, Sir, Madam? It looks like a nice planet to cultivate."

Biggs smiled at him, "Yes, George, it does. It's called Dantooine, but we won't be staying here for very long." He turned to Charii and said, "We better run before - "

She interrupted him as she realized what might happen if they didn't do something quickly. "Oh, my stars! Yes, let's go!"

Biggs signalled George to follow, adding "I know you can't keep up, but we can't wait for you. Come as quickly as you can!" And with that, he and Charii ran full speed away from him.

George shrugged his huge metal shoulders and started after them, sure he would never understand humans.

(-O-)

Biggs and Charii ran along at a good pace towards the old base where they had left Jobe and the others. Before long they had reached their destination and a fleeting wave of relief washed over the two as they saw the transport ship was still there, unlike the _last_ time they had been here and the ship was gone.

But of course it was still there. All the events of the past few months - years – had not actually taken place - yet.

As they slowed down and approached the abandoned base, a figure leapt into view brandishing a blaster and a huge grin. Jobe! He announced to them in an authoritative voice, "Who goes there?!" and strode towards them.

Charii pounced on him, grappling him in a fierce hug, "Oh Jobe! It's so good to see _you_! Don't ever change!" she exclaimed. Biggs stood beside them, and gripped the former Imperial accountant's shoulder affectionately.

"Um, okay. That's nice to know, Charii, and I'll try not to. But, um, we don't want to get Mr Biggs jealous..." and he trailed off embarrassedly.

Biggs laughed out loud beside them before continuing on. "Come with us, Jobe. We have to get Kel and, um," but he'd forgotten the Bothan's name.

"Gyrath," Charii informed him, shaking her head.

"Sorry, it's been a while."

Jobe looked from Biggs to Charii and back again. "What do you mean it's been a while? You've only been gone a few minutes!"

Biggs clapped him on the shoulder, "I haven't time to explain just yet. Come on, we have to hurry, just in case."

"In case _what_?" Jobe asked, dumfounded. But Biggs had walked on briskly towards the hangar, Charii in tow.

(-O-)

Kel Whestler and Gyrath Hla'lyn seemed annoyed when Biggs ordered them to step away from the fighter craft they were working on. But his insistent voice, backed up by Charii's pleading convinced them it was worthwhile obeying the strange command.

It wasn't long after Biggs started looking intently at the craft that he discovered the Imperial booby traps located surreptitiously near the secondary fuel cells of each craft. He quickly removed one and showed it to the other pilots.

"How did you know that was there, Darklighter?" asked Kel incredulously. "Are there any others?"

"I'll tell you how I knew when we get back to Yavin – it's a long story. But I don't know if there are any other traps or not. We'll have to scan the ships more thoroughly before we fly out of here." Biggs signalled them to start the work.

When they had finished their scans, they found just one other device attached to each craft: homing beacons. They weren't currently active, fortunately, but looked like they'd begin transmission upon the craft's warming up and take off.

"Do you think there are Imperials waiting for us?" asked the Bothan pilot.

"I hope not, Gyrath," answered Biggs. "The ones that left these traps and beacons are dead." He thought of the fight with the _Fierce_ not far above in this very system, and the later battle near Bestine. "Come on, let's get going. We're late."

As he said that, the Bothan let out a startled cry. Biggs turned on his foot, and looked at the entranceway to the hangar. A huge shape blocked most of the light from outside.

"Sir? Madam?" came George's voice. "Are you here?"

Biggs suppressed a chuckle as the Bothan stepped back a little from the large droid. "Yes, George. Please wait by the ship out there, we'll come load you up shortly."

Without a word, the immense droid turned about and walked slowly to the transport ship.

"'_George_?'" said Jobe questioningly to Biggs and Charii.

"Yes," replied Charii. "He's a very good friend of ours." She turned her attention to Biggs and asked, "What of the _Hope Remains_, Biggs? Is she worth saving... again?"

Biggs scratched his head, thinking. "No, I'm afraid she'll have to stay – her hyperdrive's shot. I wouldn't want us to get stranded in space again."

Charii nodded in agreement, and stepped over and gave Biggs a kiss - a long kiss. He returned it willingly.

The others watched on, wondering what had happened in the short time the two had been gone.

"We'll explain, I promise," said Biggs. "Now let's get these crates flying!"

With that, the group yelled in support, whooping like a group of happy cadets fresh out of the Academy. Minutes later, the transport ship, piloted by Biggs with Charii and Jobe aboard and George in a makeshift harness in the rear, took off from Dantooine. Kel and Gyrath followed quickly behind them in the two Y-wings.

They headed swiftly to the jump co-ordinates and were gone from the system in a blink of an eye.

(-O-)

"_You are all cleared for immediate landing, Darklighter Expedition. Proceed with all haste to your designated docking positions and then report immediately for debriefing_. _Welcome back to Rebel HQ_."

"Acknowledged," replied Biggs. He guided the transport craft through the clouds of Yavin 4 with the two Y-wings following closely behind. As they approached the rebel base, the smaller fighters peeled off and headed for the fighter bays while Biggs took his ship into the main dock. It wasn't long before the craft had settled on the ground and several technicians were attaching cables and doing routine inspections. One looked like he was scanning for tracking devices. _That's good_, thought Biggs, even though he knew they wouldn't find any.

He got up from the pilot's chair, and headed into the back to help Jobe unfasten George. But beside him, Charii moaned as she stood up with him.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked her. "I guess Yoda didn't heal you entirely." He looked more than a little concerned at her.

Charii smiled and waved him off. "No, I'm good, thanks. But I promise to get a scan done immediately after the debriefing. Okay?"

Biggs helped her up. "You do that. I want to make sure Viaan's attack didn't do more damage."

She patted his hand, "Yes, _Mr. Darklighter_. I'm fine. Now go help Jobe before George topples onto him." She pointed to Jobe and George. Sure enough, George was now standing stooped over in the low ceilinged cabin looking for all the world as if he were about to fall down and crush Jobe.

"Oh, stars. Jobe, get away from there!" shouted Biggs, rushing back to help. But the droid just ambled out the hatch with Jobe and Biggs looking on silently.

Charii took the break to hold her side again, massaging a small lump she felt there. _I hope everything_ is _okay_, she thought to herself.

Gathering outside the ship, Biggs, Charii and Jobe soon headed off to the debriefing room they were directed to by one of the hovering technicians who was doubling as an errand runner and messenger. The base was in a turmoil and they had to be careful when crossing the landing area as ships were being moved from place to place, while others were arriving from stars unknown. In another time and place, Biggs would have found this fascinating, with all the variety of craft on display. Some of them were brand new and others older than the rusted hulks he'd ogled at on Tatooine as a kid. But now he just wanted get through them and sit for a while; preferably with Charii - alone. He smiled at the thought and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it in return.

They eventually found the room designated to them for debriefing: just an ordinary office with one large table and several chairs of various heritages. It was a mismatch of designs - very makeshift. They seated themselves in the empty room, awaiting the arrival of Kel and Gyrath and whoever was going to actually do the debriefing.

Jobe took the seat at the head of the table, leaned back and put his feet up on it. "I could get used to being the boss," he said with a grin. "I imagine you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today." He said in a mock, authoritative voice.

Biggs and Charii looked at one another, both remembering the _'Commander Q'_ version of Jobe on Bolraan. Biggs spoke up, "Jobe, you have to promise me something."

The grin vanished from Jobe's face and he took his feet off the table. "What?" he asked. "Don't look so serious, I was just kidding."

"You're a good kid, but we've seen - " But Biggs was interrupted by the sight of the Bothan, Gyrath, running into the room, her fur standing on end.

"The Death Star's on its way!" she yelled with nervous excitement. "We just heard from our commander that some ship just arrived with Princess Leia onboard, and they were being followed by it!"

"What!?" said everyone in the room at once.

She continued, "Yes! They found a tracking device on the ship, a smuggler vessel called _Millennium Falcon_, and the pilot said they'd just escaped from there! No-one believed him at first, but the Princess confirmed it. She said he and this kid named Skywalker had rescued her and they'd managed to blast off and escape!"

"Skywalker!?" cried Biggs.

"Yes, yes. And this _really_ cute Wookiee was with them..." she added. "Chew-"

"_Luke_ Skywalker?" Biggs insisted, cutting her off.

But the Bothan was running out the door, yelling over her shoulder, "There'll be a meeting of all the pilots soon. The debriefing is cancelled!" And she was gone.

"Luke's here?" said Biggs to himself softly. "That means... oh no." He visibly slumped.

"What is it, Biggs?" asked Charii. "That's your friend, isn't it? It's great he finally made it here!"

Biggs forced a smile, masking the dire thoughts in his head of what Ben had told him. "Yes, that's him." He straightened up. "I better find him!" And he trotted out the door.

Charii stood their watching him go. He didn't turn back, and didn't beckon her to follow. It was like he had suddenly forgotten all about her.

(-O-)

Biggs jogged quickly to the pilot's ready room. He wasn't sure where he'd find Luke, but he knew his young friend would eventually enlist to fly, and this was a place he'd eventually show up at. As he weaved his way through the busy corridors, his thoughts kept going back to the conversation he'd had with Old Ben Kenobi. "_An old friend of yours needs you_," he'd said, and later, "_You must make a great sacrifice for him - for_ Luke."

Ben had been sketchy on the details, only saying he would know when the time comes. "_When your mind says_ go, _you must stay_." What did it mean, exactly? He didn't know, but perhaps Luke would be able to give him an idea. He had to find him.

He made it to the ready room, only to find it empty. He considered waiting, but a sense of impending urgency, heightened by the imminent arrival of the Death Star, no doubt, forced him to search further. So he made his way to the training rooms where the simulators were located. In fact, it was Biggs' normal duty to attend the rooms and help train the fresh young pilots and assess their skills.

He almost slapped his forehead when he realized _that_ was the most likely place to find Luke. They'd want to test him first, even though he was one of the best pilot's you could hope for. But the rebellion didn't know that. He quickened his pace.

Biggs entered the training rooms. It was almost empty, except for a few pilots in the corner polishing their skills in a Y-wing simulator mock-up. He stood there a moment, wondering where else he could look, when a voice from the doorway said, "Sir? I was told to report here for flight testing..."

Biggs turned around and saw the face of his friend, Luke Skywalker. He smiled at him and said, "Sir? _He_ calls _me_ Sir?" Biggs laughed.

"Biggs? Biggs Darklighter! What are you doing here?" cried Luke, running forward and embracing his taller friend.

"I should be asking you that," replied Biggs. "After all, I was the one going off to join the rebellion, remember? You were supposed to be back on Tatooine!" said Biggs, smiling.

"Oh, Biggs, do I have some stories to tell you!"

"I'll bet you do. The whole base is talking about the new arrivals."

The two friends smiled and laughed at each other. Biggs looked at his friend, at his youthful innocence and exuberance. He knew right away that Luke would have no idea about Ben's cryptic words. Instead of talking about it, Biggs decided not to mention all he'd been through, and lead Luke to one of the unused simulators. Luke was explaining how Commander Willard had sent him down to be tested.

"I'll have to test you here, in this flight simulator."

Luke hopped in, familiarized himself with the simple controls and Biggs activated the simulation. Luke held his own, downing many enemies before finally having his ship shot out from under him, but only after Biggs had sent in almost an entire fleet of ships to combat him. Luke was good.

After it was finished, Luke jumped out, asking, "How'd I do, Biggs?"

Biggs gave him the results, telling him he'd done extremely well, but he'd need to show them to Commander Willard. He started to leave the test room, when in walked Princess Leia.

Biggs looked at her awkwardly. All he could see was a younger Lady Viaan; Mistress Vader. But, no, that wasn't necessarily her destiny. He fought to control his emotions, and ended up sounding like an embarrassed young schoolboy when Luke introduced him to the Princess. _Best not say anything, Darklighter_, he thought to himself. He excused himself and left the room.

Out in the corridor, out of sight of both Luke and the young Princess, Biggs leant against the wall, breathing heavily. It dawned on him the immensity of what was about to happen; of what he'd have to do; of the sacrifice he'd have to make. He almost cried.

Should he try and explain all that had happened to him to the Rebel commanders? Tell them of the calamity that Commander Q had told him of? Of the visit by two deceased Jedi and their belief that only he could stop it all? Would even Luke believe him? Or would he just get himself locked up in a padded cell, sedated and useless to the cause? He couldn't take that risk. So he decided to keep the details to himself.

It took a few minutes for Biggs to regain his composure, but when he finally did, he put on a mask of bold bravado. It was the same mask he used every time he attempted something dangerous. The one that made him look calm and in control, when in fact he was a bundle of nerves.

He straightened himself up, and headed for Commander Willard at the command centre.

(-O-)

Standing silently against a wall in the main hangar, George watched the organized mayhem before him. Just earlier, he'd witnessed the arrival of the _Millennium Falcon_, where a group of oddly matched humans, aliens and even droids had come running, ambling and rolling out of its hatchway.

The three humans hadn't interested him; neither had the Wookiee - although he was one of the few creatures who matched George in height – but the two mechanicals stirred something inside him. He wasn't sure why, but George felt compelled to approach them.

Now that the humans and Wookiee had gone - humans always seemed in such a rush – he started towards the two droids. But the two mechanicals were being fussed over in a way George had never seen before. What was so important about them?

The droids were now being loaded into a strange vehicle George had never seen before. By the number of small, padded seats around its perimeter, it looked to be a human short distance transportation device. How very unusual for droids to be transported in such a way! In a way he'd never felt before, he knew he had to follow these droids.

The vehicle barely lifted an inch or two off the smooth hangar surface before the driver sped the two droids away. George kept a photoreceptor on them as they rushed across the vast open area, diving and slaloming between the many ships, people and droids. With his height advantage, George was able to track their progress with relative ease. He took as direct a route as he could to follow them, slow though it was.

George saw the craft stop briefly at an exit door, then disappear through it. He kept up his slow, but determined pace, arriving at the door a few minutes later. The makeshift sign above the door read '_Tech Centre and Droid Maintenance_.' The door was still open, so George entered.

George strode up the wide serviceway, looking left and right as he went, trying to find where the others had gone. There was as much activity in here as there was out in the landing area and hangar. Many humans and a number of droids went to and fro about him, but he could not make out the golden humanoid robot or his squat companion. He kept on walking, unsure why he was so determined to find them.

Perhaps it was all the recent unfamiliar activities he had gotten involved in? First Master Biggs and Mistress Charii on Bolraan had bought him and soon befriended him, treating him much like a fellow human. Then they had involved him in the underground Rebellion movement, albeit in a small way. He had even witnessed the destruction of Bolraan where he had spent his entire existence. The time they had spent on Dagobah was more like the times of old, where George could perform his maker-given tasks of farming and agriculture. He had actually felt _good_ raising those first crops there. It was a harsh environment to bring cultivation, but he had done it!

Then all that had been ruined by the arrival of the white skinned human called Viaan. George broke his stride a little as he remembered the encounter. He still didn't understand what power had first restrained him. It was nothing his sensors could detect, and yet it held his servo-motors in check, leaving him unable to move or even speak. But it had suddenly disappeared as the odd glowing _dead_ humans had arrived. George had then been free to move again.

That was when he felt the urge. It had come unbidden into his robot mind. Not a program, not a command. Something else again, and he acted on it. George could see the scene clearly in his mechanical mind. Most short-term memories he erased, just keeping facts and such for future reference. But this he kept in detail. Every sensor reading, every sound he'd recorded.

He played it again it now... George watched himself approach the gaunt, pale woman from behind. He didn't know how, but she was hurting his Mistress. He had to stop her! Slowly he walked towards her, as close to stealthy as is huge bulk allowed. Step by step he went, until he stood behind her, towering over her. He raised both his huge arms, curling each robotic finger into a tight grip, making two fists. He brought his fists down onto the woman's head. _Smash!_ His sensors recorded the cracking of bone and tearing of flesh. The human's blood splattered against his metal chest and torso as she fell to the ground at his feet.

At this point, the recording broke up. Some internal programming had overridden his strange urge and tried to take back control. He felt himself returning to normal. No, not normal. He had awakened something. Something _human_ in him. The smaller dead human had said he had not killed the woman. George was pleased he hadn't done that. That was still an important limit he had to maintain. But he was equally pleased that he had hurt her. She was bad, he knew that, in a way far worse than the rodents that chewed his precious crops. The humans had a word for it: Evil.

"Are you malfunctioning?" a voice asked him from afar.

George realized he had stopped still in the middle of the serviceway and a technician was looking up at him. George replied, "No, sir. I'm actually rather good." And he continued his walk. The technician gave him an odd look, shrugged his shoulders and walked off in the opposite direction.

As he continued on, he recalled the strange trip backwards in time. _That_ he didn't understand. But he didn't have the programming to understand complex scientific data, or strange concepts such as alternate universes or divergent timelines. Besides, he had enough to assess with this new awakening he'd achieved.

Finally George found the two droids in a room surrounded by human technicians. The smaller droid was attached to a data socket while his golden friend stood by nervously watching. George had never encountered an R2 unit before, but he could figure out that the little droid was transferring some sort of data; something important. He decided to wait and watch. Hopefully the humans would get what they wanted and he could approach the droids when they were done.

Indeed, the data transfer was complete in seconds and the human technicians rushed off to places unknown. The two droids were momentarily left alone, and so George took the opportunity to meet them. He strode into the room and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am LK-30-GRG-9, agricultural unit," he stated simply.

The golden droid looked startled, but replied pleasantly, "And I am See-Threepio, human cyborg relations. This is Artoo-Detoo, special service astromech droid." He paused to look George up and down, "Oh my, you are very tall! What is an agricultural droid doing here?"

"My Masters brought me here. We just came from another... time."

The little droid whistled something to Threepio, who said, "Now now, Artoo. Don't be so rude!" He looked up at George, "I am sorry LK-30..."

"I prefer George."

"... I'm sorry, George, but my friend here is having trouble understanding what you mean. And frankly, so do I."

So George did his best to explain what had happened. By the time he had finished his tale, Artoo was squeaking and squawking and Threepio had to tap him on the top, "Shush, you pesky bunch of second hand parts, slow down." He turned his attention back to George. "Artoo has many questions, I'm afraid. Personally, I'm more concerned at your assault on that Viaan woman. Only attack droids could do such a thing!"

George shook his head, "I am no attack droid. I just felt this... urge. And it felt right." He looked at both the droids, "This is why I have come to you. Have you ever felt something like that? Is something wrong with me?"

Artoo beeped and whistled, and Threepio threw up his arms, "Oh you do not have the same feelings, Artoo. Don't be so ridiculous. George is obviously way past his service date and needs some urgent maintenance." He looked up at George, clearly twice his size. "I mean no disrespect, of course," he said nervously. Threepio backed away and called to the R2 unit, "Come on Artoo, let's go find Master Luke." And he waddled off out of the room.

Artoo beeped some more, spinning about George's legs, trying to tell him something. "I am afraid I can't understand you, Artoo-Detoo," said George. "But I hope you do feel the same." Artoo whistled in agreement, looked up at George with his primary scanner for a good two seconds and left the room, chasing after Threepio.

George stood there a moment. So he wasn't the only one. Other droids could feel this way too. Something akin to peace settled over him.

His thoughts we interrupted by the human technician he'd encountered earlier. "There you are!" he said, running into the room. "We could do with your help. Some heavy machinery needs to be moved urgently. Can you help us?"

George turned about and started walking out the room, "Certainly, Sir. It would be my pleasure." The human followed, clapping him on the back in thanks.

(-O-)


	8. Destiny Fulfilled

_**Chapter 8 – Destiny Fulfilled**_

Jobe led the way down the corridor. Charii followed absently behind him, eyes cast downwards. _How could Biggs just leave me?_ she thought to herself. _After all we've been through together, he just runs off to his friend without me?_ She couldn't understand. Was it him? Or was it her? She was on her way to the medic, now. Perhaps she was overreacting because of her condition and Viaan's assault.

"Oh, my Stars!" exclaimed Jobe ahead of her. "It's her, it's really _her_!"

Barely looking up, Charii said, "That's nice, Jobe." Her thoughts were miles away.

"H-hello your h-highness," stuttered Jobe to the woman in white before him. Charii looked up now, slightly intrigued by what he said, not really registering the implications. Jobe was blushing profusely, staring at the woman, a dumb smile plastered on his face.

The woman answered politely, "Hello." But then she caught sight of Charii and the odd look spreading across her face, "Do I know you? What's wrong?"

Charii's face was a mask of terror. It was _Viaan_! She was _here_! Charii slumped against the corridor wall and collapsed onto the floor with a sickening thud.

The last thing she heard was Princess Leia - _or was it Dark Lady Viaan?_ - calling for a medic.

(-O-)

Charii began to regain consciousness. She thought she heard a droid speaking from seemingly miles away.

_"...very strange, Master Jobe. The Callites, as I understand it, were a genetically engineered race, designed by some long lost civilisation to produce clones for various purposes..."_

Was it was talking about her? It was hard to tell. She tried to focus her attention on the voice.

_"...only females. There is no male of the species. They reproduce by taking a copy of..." She lost the voice a moment, then, "It's actually rather fascinating. I had to access some ancient records..."_

She blacked out again, but only momentarily. The voice came again, stronger this time.

_"...Unfortunately, of the two within her, only the male copy survived. In fact, it looks to be part Callite, which is unheard of. But it looks very healthy, which is something..."_

Charii tried to speak, shocked by what she heard. "My child?" she said faintly.

An ungainly medical droid leaned over her. "Yes, Miss Charii. I am Ubi-nine, medical android, and have just examined you. Your male child is in perfect health. Please don't sit up just yet."

Charii then realized she had been struggling against his unrelenting, yet gentle strength in a vain attempt to get to her feet. She stopped resisting and settled back down onto the examination table. "What of the female? Did you say she's... gone?"

"I am afraid so, ma'am. The stem it was growing from looked like it was crushed by some terrible force." Charii realised just how right he was: the Dark Force of Lady Viaan. But he wouldn't know that, "The other had similar scarring, and yet the developing foetus is in perfect condition. Quite remarkable." Charii remembered Yoda's last, healing touch, and thanked him silently.

Jobe came to her side, smiling down at her gently, "You shocked the Princess back there. And me!" Concern was evident in his face and voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable," she answered. With that, Ubi-nine placed a small device against her wrist. It hissed softly and a cool sensation washed over her. "Can you both do me a favour? Please don't tell Biggs. Not yet. I want to... surprise him."

They both seemed to agree, but it was hard to tell. Within moments she had fallen asleep.

(-O-)

Biggs and Luke attended the pilot's mission briefing together. The plans of the Death Star that Luke and his group had recovered proved a boon to the Rebellion. The techs had found a critical weakness in the Death Star's design which could be exploited by small fighter craft, giving the Alliance a hope at destroying the huge battle station. The pilots listened, watched, and asked questions throughout the briefing. But Biggs' mind was hearing another voice: Commander Q's.

_"...Someone discovered a major flaw in the design of that machine, and even as it approached the base, they attacked... The plan failed, unfortunately. Even though that friend of yours almost did it, so the story goes. But he was shot down by Darth Vader himself as he was targeting the vulnerable point of that Death Star. So close, apparently. But it wasn't to be. Vader vaporised him and then took out the Corellian and his ship. The Death Star survived the attack and it was just a matter of time before all the rebel ships were destroyed, even the disabled craft that were limping away from the battle... And then the Death Star cleared Yavin and targeted the fourth moon..."_

Biggs knew he had to do something during this upcoming battle. He still wasn't sure what, but he knew deep down it would make all the difference. But Commander Q's tale had excluded his involvement in the battle, of course. Could his small contribution make the difference? Could he help destroy this Death Star and stop it from being just the first of an entire _fleet _of Death Stars? His innards reeled as he thought about it.

The briefing ended and the pilots exited the room. On their way out, Luke grabbed Biggs' shoulder and introduced him to Han Solo, a scruffy Corellian smuggler and his Wookiee co-pilot, Chewbacca, who had been watching the briefing from the doorway. Biggs detected some tension between Solo and Luke, which he soon learnt the source of: Han wasn't joining the fight.

Under other circumstances, Biggs might have tried to convince Solo to change his mind. But his own mind was already full of doubts and worries, that he just politely commented that each person must make up their own minds and left Luke and Solo to themselves.

Walking up the corridor on his own, trailing behind the other pilots, Biggs was suddenly stopped short by a hand on his chest. Charii stood before him! A wave of emotions hit Biggs. He'd forgotten all about her!

"Charii..." he said lamely, not sure what to say.

"Where are you going, Biggs?" she asked him, a strange look on her face. "Why didn't you come see me? I've been in the medical room since you left. Where have you been?"

Biggs tried to take her hand, but she held it back. "I've been busy, Charii. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, although it wasn't very convincing to Biggs. She turned to point at the receding pilots behind her. "Are you going with them?" Concern suddenly appeared on her face. "You're not going to fight that Death Star are you?"

"Yes, Charii. Luke and I are both in Red Flight. I'm his wingman. But what did the medical droid - "

But Charii cut him off mid sentence. "Don't go, Biggs!" she implored. "You mustn't!" She looked up into his eyes, desperation in her own.

"Why Charii? I have to. They need me up there," he replied.

She pleaded again, "Don't go, Biggs. For me. Please don't go," and she started to cry.

Biggs tried to hold her again, but she took a step back. "Promise me, Biggs," she said. "If you really love me, promise you won't go!"

"I can't do that, Charii," he said sadly. "I love you, but I'm going."

Anger flared in Charii's eyes and she yelled at him, "Damn you, Darklighter!" With that, she ran off down an adjoining corridor, leaving Biggs standing alone.

Biggs watched her go, wanting to follow, but he knew he didn't have the time to chase her down. And he wasn't sure it would do any good anyway. Perhaps it was better this way. They'd be flying out as soon as the ships were ready.

He followed after the pilots.

(-O-)

Charii eventually made it back to her room. She hadn't been there since they'd first flown out to Dantooine. It was empty, except for the three cots she and two other female rebels shared. Her roommates were probably busy helping the Rebellion. She fell onto hers, crying like a school girl. Seeing Biggs in the corridor, walking off to the hangar bay, had triggered something in Charii. She'd intended to tell him that she was having his son. _Their_ son. But instead she panicked - and gotten angry - when she realized he was flying off to battle without even saying goodbye.

Worse still, she heard Yoda's words in her mind, _"You must loose the one you love."_

She muffled her sobs with a pillow, choking on her anguish.

A soft knocking on the door made her catch her breath. "Biggs?" she said, turning over, hope flaring momentarily within her.

"No, Miss Charii. It's me, Jobe." A concerned Jobe entered the room, and sat on the foot of her bed. "Mr. Biggs sent me to make sure you were okay."

Charii sat up reluctantly and asked, "Has he gone?"

Jobe nodded. "They flew out a few minutes ago." Charii started crying again. "What wrong, Charii?" he asked.

In between her sobs, she managed to say, "Biggs won't be coming back. He's going to die." And she collapsed onto the bed again.

With the mixture of intense emotions flooding through her and the medications she'd received, she cried herself to sleep.

(-O-)

Biggs Darklighter piloted his X-wing silently as the whole of Red Flight breached the atmosphere of the fourth moon and raced around the massive planet Yavin. There was some chatter between the pilots as they realigned their formations and checked their equipment, but Biggs kept to himself as his thoughts went dark and foreboding.

The meeting with Charii had sunk Biggs' heart. He found it almost impossible to say 'no' to her, but in this case he had no choice. He just _had_ to go. They needed him and he knew he could make a difference. Why couldn't she see that? And yet the guilt of denying her weighed heavily upon him.

In the fighter bay where the pilots were all preparing to fly out, he'd gone searching for Jobe or even George, hoping to relay a message to Charii before he himself got onboard his X-wing. He luckily found the ex-Imperial accountant prep'ing several fighter craft not far from his own, and gave him a simple message for Charii. He also asked Jobe to do him a favour, should things not work out as he hoped.

Jobe had looked sad, but nodded in agreement. He finished his prep work and went in search of Charii. Biggs had then gone back to his ship, where he encountered Luke again. He put on a brave face, smiling at his young friend and reminisced one last time, "We're a couple of shooting stars!" He'd then run off to his craft, climbed aboard and waited for the signal to depart.

Biggs now flew beside Luke, their two craft both opening the S-foils in unison as they approached the huge grey target before them: the Death Star. "Look at the size of that thing!" said one of the pilots, voicing everyone's thoughts except Biggs'. He'd seen it before. The flight leader quickly suppressed further chatter and ordered them to raise shields, double front.

Their ships were buffeted badly as they penetrated the outer defences of the Death Star, but their size and shielding allowed them to slip through where larger ships would have been forced to retreat. The huge space station filled their field of view as they flew closer and closer. Gold Flight, consisting of the Y-wings, started their attack runs, flying into the axial trench, while the X-wings of Red Flight flew cover, attacking the towers and installations on the surface of the massive machine. Gold Flight's first run failed.

Then the fighters came. TIE fighters in wave after wave, picking off rebel craft left and right. Luke, Biggs and the rest took down many enemy craft, but they seemed to be replaced just as quickly by more TIEs.

(-O-)

On Yavin 4, the intercoms throughout the Rebel base were channelling the communications between the fighters and the base as well as ship to ship transmissions. Groups of people stood around the speakers, listening and praying, hoping against hope that one of the attack runs would succeed. It seemed almost impossible, now that the TIEs were attacking. At last count, over half the Rebel craft had been downed.

Jobe sat in Charii's quarters, listening to the intercom there as quietly as he could. He'd picked out that Biggs was Red Three. He even caught his voice now and then. Both he and Skywalker were alive.

Charii stirred in the bunk across the room. Jobe turned the intercom down, but Charii said, "It's all right, Jobe. Turn it up. I need to hear this." Her red rimmed eyes stared vacantly at the wall as Jobe nodded and slid the volume bar back up.

_"It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface,"_ came the voice of Red Leader. They heard him then order another attack run. It was Red Five with Red Three and Red Two flying cover.

Jobe turned to Charii and said, "That's Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles." His words were restrained; matter-or-fact, but the tension in eyes belied that. Charii only hung her head a little more, a tear dropping to the floor, splashing into small droplets of sorrow.

They listened as Luke ordered the three fighters into the trench at full throttle, hoping to keep the Imperials off their backs. It seemed to work at first, but soon they heard Wedge report that a deadly advanced TIE prototype with two wingmen was coming in even faster. _"I'm hit!"_ he yelled.

(-O-)

Biggs watched as Wedge pulled his fighter out of the trench beside him. Wedge's ship was damaged and almost useless. It was up to Biggs now to protect Luke on his own. Just as he knew all along. He'd do everything and anything he had to.

The trench walls raced closely by outside his canopy. Biggs flew an erratic course, trying to confuse the Imperials racing up behind him. He employed every trick he knew from his days in Beggar's Canyon racing against Luke, Fixer and the rest of his old buddies. Up, down, left, right, feint this way, feint that way. He did it all.

And yet the lead Imperial in the prototype TIE steadily drew up on him, tracking his progress, anticipating even his most reckless manoeuvres. He was good, whoever he was. Better than Biggs himself.

Luke was ahead of him in Red Five, maintaining a fast but steady course as he attempted to lock onto the exhaust port. Biggs needed to give him more time. He knew the shot was hard, and Luke couldn't afford to start evasive manoeuvres. It was up to Biggs to cover Luke. But the TIEs were closing in much faster. If he didn't do something to slow their progress, they'd overtake Biggs and pick off Luke in no time.

The words of Ben Kenobi came unbidden to Biggs, "_You must make a great sacrifice for him - for_ Luke." A cold feeling came over him as he finally realised the truth of those words. In the next few seconds, Biggs realized he'd known he was going to sacrifice his very life for Luke. In fact, he'd known it all along, but just hadn't admitted it to himself. But now was the time.

"_When your mind says_ go, _you must stay_." These last words of Old Ben suddenly made sense as Biggs realized what he must do. He had to delay the Imperial as much as he could. Under any other circumstance, with such a fierce opponent out manoeuvring him, he'd have flown up and out of the trench, loop back down and try and take out the enemy from behind. But with Luke only moments ahead of him,. that would leave the TIE a free shot at Luke. And this guy was easily good enough to hit on the first attempt.

So Biggs would have to try something else. On instinct and years of experience, Biggs checked his scanners, looking for something; anything that could make a difference.. And, yes, there it was. A ship bearing down at them at an incredibly crazy angle. It looked like Solo's ship, the _Millennium Falcon,_ coming to the rescue! Even so, the _Falcon_ couldn't intercept them in time. Not unless Biggs did something to delay himself and the TIEs behind him.

He hit his reverse thrusters, momentarily disengaging his main engines, effectively making his X-wing stop in mid flight for just a second. Biggs was thrown forward with the sudden change of velocity, his harness holding him from smashing through the forward window of his canopy. The drastic manoeuvre had the desired effect. The TIE behind him also braked a moment, the uncanny reflexes of it's pilot reacting to Biggs' tactic. Just as he'd hope.

Unfortunately, it also left Biggs' X-wing vulnerable to an easy attack. The TIE fired, vaporising Biggs Darklighter.

Biggs' last thoughts were of Charii as his ship disintegrated about him. He hoped Jobe would pass on his message to her.

(-O-)

Charii went numb. Tears flooded from her eyes and her chest felt a huge pressure as the news sunk in. Red Three was destroyed; Biggs was dead.

She heard Jobe cry out, "NO!" and pound the wall with his fist. His scream sounded as agonised as her own grief. But she was silent, unable to voice what she felt inside.

All Charii could think of were her last words to the man she truly loved, _"Damn you, Darklighter..."_ Such hateful words. Cruel, thoughtless words. When she really wanted to share her joy with him about their child, not shout abuse at him.

Those words would haunt her for the rest of her life.

(-O-)

In the main hangar, George stood listening to the broadcast as Red Three was reported as destroyed. The huge box of machinery he was holding slipped from his grasp and went crashing to the floor. Other droids and human technicians turned to look at him, but George just stood there silently, unmoving, his wide shoulders slumped.

It was George's first moment of grief.

(-O-)

The _Millennium Falcon_ fired on the TIEs, but only just in time. Luke's ship had been hit, taking out Artoo-Detoo, and in seconds he would have been vaporized himself. But Solo and Chewbacca managed to hit the wingmen of the Advanced TIE prototype, sending them colliding into the ship, hurtling it out into the void.

Skywalker was saved and free to attack the Death Star. Ben's voice came to Luke, _"Use the force, Luke. Let go."_

Moments later, Luke disengaged his targeting computer, fired his torpedoes, scoring a direct hit and flew out of the trench.

The Death Star blew up just as the techs had said it would. A chain reaction in the core spread throughout the station, obliterating it. The mechanical menace was destroyed and the Rebellion was saved.

(-O-)

On Yavin 4 the cheers throughout the base were deafening. _"The Death Star is destroyed. The Death Star is destroyed!"_ came the almost hysterical announcement. People ran through the corridors and hangars in joyous abandon. Hugs, kisses, hearty slaps and massive grins pervaded the base.

But not in one room. Charii and Jobe sat together, silent. Tears ran down their cheeks, falling to the floor.

Finally, Jobe tried to speak, but found his voice choked. He tried again, this time managing to say, "He loves you, Charii. He told me to tell you that, should he..." He sobbed a moment. "Should he not return."

Charii clung to Jobe, as a howl of grief escaped her.

(-O-)

The celebrations were cut short by the Rebel commanders. A brief ceremony was performed where everyone's fallen comrades were remembered and mourned and thanked. It was a solemn experience. Many good pilots were lost. Good men and women. They would be missed.

As the ceremony ended, the base started to organize its evacuation. The Rebels couldn't stay very long before the Imperial Navy came to investigate the Death Star's "disappearance". _Won't they be surprised!_ thought many of the Rebels. But best they be gone before their arrival. With so many ships lost, they could barely defend themselves.

Within forty-eight hours, the base was empty. The last of the Rebel craft flew out to various divergent rendezvous points. Many would be hoping to find new recruits en route. With the victory over the Empire, it was hoped that the formerly uncommitted, but sympathetic worlds would now find courage enough to join the Rebel Alliance.

One craft made a stop at a planet recently visited by the Rebellion, but now considered relatively safe from further Imperial attention. At least for now. Three creatures disembarked, two of them waving goodbye and thanks to the pilot who had brought them there. The third carried a large container, unburdened by its massive weight.

Kel Whestler piloted the craft away from Dantooine. One of the few survivors of the Battle Of Yavin, as it was being called, he had felt it his duty to help the three. Rebel command saw no reason to protest. The box of hyperdrive parts wouldn't be missed as there weren't that many craft in need of repair. The Rebellion had more spares than actual craft at this time. He flew off into the upper atmosphere and into space. Soon he and his remaining passengers and cargo were gone.

George, Jobe and Charii headed to the old abandoned base. The _Hope Remains_ was waiting for them. But Charii felt little hope, now. Except maybe for the small bright spark within her. The child of the man she loved. A miracle gift from a forgotten Jedi.

And yet those last words kept eating at her mind, _"Damn you, Darklighter!"_

(-O-)

* * *

Author's note: Yet again, thanks to those few of you that went to the time and trouble to read the story of Biggs and Charii. It was a lot of fun to write and I _do_ have an idea of a sequel/prequel (combined), giving Charii, Jobe and George a little more action and a disclosure of the events I hinted at in Chapter One (what happened on the trip from Bestine to Yavin inbetween the two stories).

So stay tuned! Hopefully I'll start that some time in the very near future!

And let me know of anything you liked or disliked about the story. I know it ends on a bit of a downer, but that was inevitable, I'm afraid.

Oh, I noticed a small flaw in my time travel logic: Biggs and Charii return to "themselves" at Dantooine, twenty something years earlier. But what about George? I can only say he looked the same twenty years ago as he did on Dagobah, and he got thrown across from Bolraan to Dantooine by the power of the Force. (If you don't follow my logic, don't worry... I don't half the time, either!) Hmmm, I might need to update the story a bit. Oh well, can't be perfect!

Thanks!


End file.
